


The Impossible Game

by mukurokc



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukurokc/pseuds/mukurokc
Summary: all贾车，不存在的！





	1. Chapter 1

完全找不到all贾文，突然气死.jpg  
决定自己动手丰衣足食，一把狗血一把毒鸡汤的撒，就不信毒不死人（x  
一个网瘾空巢老贾因为美貌与智慧吸引了霸道超英们的故事，又名超英在上贾在下（屁啦  
涉及西皮:冬贾、基贾、盾贾、尼贾、锤贾（按出场顺）

 

正文

我并不是不幸福  
也没有什么心理阴影 也没吃过很大的苦  
只不过人生的路有点坎坷  
可是 光是活在这个世上  
我就很吃力了

——贾维斯的场合

贾维斯打开公寓的房门，在门前的垫子上蹭了蹭鞋底的灰走了进来。  
他换上白色的拖鞋，将手上的包和袋子放在了沙发上。  
他给自己洗了个苹果，坐在桌子前静静的吃，吃完了又将干净的苹果核丢进垃圾桶，按照标准的程序洗了手，擦干，又坐回了椅子上。  
“嘀嗒”“嘀嗒”  
这个房间太安静了。  
永远只有挂钟指针的声音。  
他一开始很想养只猫，但是工作太忙了便又放弃了。  
要是能有个人和他一起照顾就好了。  
可是这可能比养只猫要难得多吧。  
他静静的在桌子前坐着，时钟嘀嗒嘀嗒的声音一直在响。  
这个房间真是太寂寞了。  
他低下头站了起来，拿起沙发上的袋子走进了卧室。  
他打开了电脑，坐的笔直的等待开机结束，拿出袋子里的游戏，将光盘插入了光驱。  
他作为程序员的工资并不是很富裕足够让他买了一堆游戏机又买一堆游戏，这也是租来的二手的游戏光盘。  
这个游戏的原主人保存的并不是很好，说明书都不见了，也因此较为便宜。贾维斯认真翻看着游戏包装外壳上印着的为数不多的游戏介绍，等待着游戏载入。  
游戏声音响起，提示载入完毕，他戴起了游戏头盔，依旧坐的笔直。  
这是目前大火的一款恋爱游戏，尤其是在年轻女性层中，其攻略对象是复仇者联盟的几位超级英雄。  
游戏采用了最新的技术，可以让玩家通过VR和头盔里的小机关达到4d的游戏效果，简直是单身狗和超英粉的终极福利，游戏舱的体验效果就更不用说了，只不过价格也更可人，根本不是贾维斯负担的起的。

他设置好了一些基本信息，操纵手柄按下开始键，画面逐渐转变，他转动脖子向四周看了一下，发现自己站在一个雪原上，四周白茫茫一片，不时还有雪飘到他的眼前。  
他试着向前走了两步，熟悉了一下操作按键，此时周围的雪越来越大，已经淹没了他的膝盖，而且他感觉越来越冷，这让他不得不跑动着在雪原里移动。  
这一大片的白色让他感觉十分的不适，他用力眨了眨自己的眼睛，确认着四周有没有可以躲避的建筑，突然，他的耳朵里捕捉到了一丝微弱的喘息声，就在他的右耳后方，同时有些许的热气扑在他耳边，他犹豫了一下，操作着人物猛地转身——  
“！”  
绕是他有了心理准备还是被吓了一跳，一个放大的狰狞的脸突然出然在他的眼前，随后他听到游戏里的人物发出一声短促的尖叫，脖子后方一阵刺痛便眼前一黑，他觉得这是人物昏了过去。  
游戏开始2分钟，他开始怀疑他拿到的是一盘恐怖游戏。

过了几秒，他的视野恢复了，游戏人物缓缓睁开眼睛，他的视野看向左右，发现他在一个小屋里，他的身边燃着一堆柴火，感觉十分暖和。他操作着人物站了起来，在屋里搜寻了一番，捡到了几个道具  
「撬棍」  
「螺丝起子」  
「一张日记的残片」  
「写着许多文字的红皮书，陌生的文字，看不懂」  
「一枚图案奇怪的徽章」  
他确信这是一个恐怖游戏了。  
他还确信了一件事，他进入冬日战士线了。  
这个游戏最鬼畜的地方就在于打开游戏会进入谁的线完全是随机的，只有在攻略成功之后才能选择重玩这条线或者进入下一个人的线路。听说有些角色甚至知道自己是一个游戏里的角色，会在进入错误的分支时将玩家的存档删掉然后和玩家同归于尽。  
即使是这样还是有络绎不绝的玩家购买这个游戏，可见这个世界上的抖M还是很多的。  
至于贾维斯，他只是太寂寞了。  
他叹了口气，继续自己的探险。  
他入手了神器撬棍和螺丝起子，总算可以和“怪物”一战了。红皮书应该就是洗脑冬兵的那本书了，总不可能是毛主席语录吧。还有一个九头蛇的标志，这不是大写加粗的告诉你这里是九头蛇基地吗。  
他决定看一看那篇日记来寻找其他线索。  
日记的字迹十分潦草几乎难以辨认，显然是时间很紧的情况下写的。

「x月x日  
他们来了。  
我在醒来后找到了两具尸体，可能是我杀的，也可能不是，我将他们埋了。  
这样的日子持续了多久呢？一开始我在墙上刻记号记录时间，后来我四处逃窜，记忆也断断续续的，便不再记录了。  
我对过去的记忆也开始模糊了，情况时好时坏的，可我还是会想起他。  
如果我能从这里离开，我就向他告白。  
哈，开玩笑的——我永远也回不去了」  
「文字到这里就结束了。」

也不知道是谁规定的，恐怖游戏的主角都有写日记记下自己的心路历程和解密关键信息的习惯。  
日记里提到的男性的他，是谁呢？是他的角色，还是另有其人？  
贾维斯收好了字条，犹豫的看着红皮书。  
这本书一定是个重要道具，有可能会影响之后的分支，比如和冬兵关系好了后被冬兵发现他有这本书和他反目，或者他被攻击这本书被反派抢走洗脑了冬兵之类的。  
况且，一个被洗脑的大兄弟一天到晚把一本能洗脑自己的书带在身边干什么，这种东西还不赶紧毁掉吗？！  
于是他做了个决定——他把书的内容截图下来，把书丢进火炉里烧了。  
还真烧了。  
贾维斯看着燃烧的书咋舌，证明这确实是一个选项，否则应该不能操作才对。  
贾维斯又在床底找到了一把钥匙，在用撬棍把它勾了出来之后感觉整个房间已经没有遗漏之处，他犹豫了一下，见还没有剧情展开，便打开了房门。

出了房门之后整个空间变得十分黑暗，外面似乎是大厅，里面残破不堪，只有一些破败的装饰昭示着原本的辉煌，似乎是什么有钱人住过的地方，墙上还挂着一张画像，被泼上了油漆看不出原来的面貌。  
拐角处有上楼的楼梯，却没有下楼的，看来这里是一楼的大厅，却没有类似玄关和大门的地方。  
恐怖游戏必备要素之二，废弃的洋馆。  
贾维斯很无奈，他只是想玩个好好谈恋爱的游戏，怎么还得经历这种苦难。  
还好这个建筑并不大，除了他刚才所在的房间并没有别的门了。他走到楼梯处，发现在楼梯的后方还有一扇门。他走上去调查门，门轻易的打开了，  
房间里黑的几乎什么都看不见，他退出去看了一下，在门边发现了一个开关，按下去后房间里闪了几下，亮了起来。  
看上去似乎是一个仓库，乱七八糟的堆着许多东西，架子上放着许多瓶瓶罐罐，他刚想一一查看过去，不料角色竟在按下查看键后打开了其中一个罐子，一股腐臭的气息扑面而来，里面竟是一滩腐肉，仔细一看还能看出婴儿的形状。  
贾维斯和角色同步的干呕了起来，角色还一个手滑把罐子丢出去打碎了。  
贾维斯瞪着眼睛对角色怒目而视，这胆子也太大了，好歹考虑一下，晃一晃听听里面是什么啊！  
还好他只是一开始撞到事件，之后角色就没有再打开过罐子，有些透明的瓶子还能看到里面泡着一些疑似脑子和内脏之类的东西，他选择不去深究。

他在仓库尽头发现了一扇门，他试着开门，提示被锁上了。  
「要使用钥匙吗？」  
「使用」  
门打开了，钥匙从他的道具栏里消失了。这扇门和其他的门不同，是向里开的，贾维斯把门拉开，发现后面是一堵墙。  
一扇假门？完了，该不会是陷阱吧。贾维斯有些慌乱。他的钥匙已经用掉了，万一这是个钓鱼门，钥匙本来应该用在别处，很有可能会导致错过重要道具或者剧情，甚至卡关只能重来。  
算了，把最好的结局留在最后看也未必不是好事。  
贾维斯很快调整好情绪，他看着这块墙壁，突然发现这块墙壁的颜色和旁边那块的不太一样。不，是旁边那块墙的颜色和别的墙不太一样！他刚才只以为是光影的问题显得隔壁那块墙壁要暗一些——真的只有一些，几乎分辨不出来的程度，但他在几次移动位置后那块墙的颜色都没发生变化，他这才发现不对劲。  
他对着那面墙连按了五次调查，才终于跳出了提示  
「这面墙看上去有些不对劲…」  
「要使用道具吗？」  
「使用」  
「请选择使用的道具」  
用什么呢？用物理学神器把墙砸开？  
他选择了撬棍，然而什么都没有发生。  
「这面墙太坚固了，不像是空心的，还是想想别的办法吧」  
不行吗。  
贾维斯又围着那面墙转了几圈。  
不是空心的？那怎么藏东西？里面有一个保险柜？还是有机关？  
他又在仓库里搜刮了一番，除了找到了两个吓你一小跳的恶心内容以外没有任何东西。  
如果你在墙里安置了一个保险柜不想让人发现，你怎么办？遮住它。用什么遮？  
“难道这其实是一层墙纸？”  
贾维斯突然顿悟，喃喃自语道。  
他又走到墙边按下调查键，这次选择了道具「螺丝起子」  
不管是一字型还是十字型的螺丝起子，都应该有尖锐的地方才对，果然不出他所料，墙壁被划开，他扯掉了墙纸，露出了后面的保险柜。

然后是一个开锁小游戏。  
贾维斯一边按照提示撬锁，一边感叹主角到底是什么人，怎么会有这种技能。  
这个小游戏比较考验操作，还好贾维斯的操作还不错，很快就开了锁。一个偌大的可以装进一个人的保险箱，里面放的只有一把钥匙和一张纸条，他把东西捡了起来，突然听到门外传来一阵咚咚的脚步声，急速靠近又离开了。  
贾维斯的一身的汗毛都炸起来了，他不是特别怕这个，但也不是很擅长对付这种，他绷紧面部先打开纸条看了一下，里面只有一行血色的字迹

「你们罪有应得」

谁这么无聊把这种字条装进保险柜里，就为了吓人一小跳吗  
贾维斯收起字条，内心虽然吐槽可也止不住有点害怕，脑子还在不受控制的飞速运转  
谁造的这个保险箱？这个字条是给谁的？如果他对于外面那个装饰华丽的废墟的猜测没错的话，这栋洋房本来是一个有钱人的，这个保险柜可能也是他造的，但是他为什么要把这些藏起来？为了让谁找到呢？  
他又查看了钥匙，依旧没有提示，只是「钥匙」。  
他转身走到门口，忍不住有点打怵。刚才的脚步声…要是冬兵还好，好歹是他的攻略对象，总不会弄死他（对这竟然还是个恋爱游戏他差点忘了），要是个别的什么那就不好说了。  
好想存档！可是这个线路没有手动存档，只有开头提示过有自动存档，但是他目前也没见过提示，也就是说很可能是有追逐战，在开始之前帮你存一下，方便你如果死了回来读档。  
贾维斯深吸了一口气，推开了屋门。  
外面什么也没有，这让他松了一口气，一楼已经探索完了，他决定上二楼看看。

二楼的房间分布就比一楼复杂的多了，一眼看上去至少有五个房间。  
看来这游戏暂时还结束不了。  
贾维斯头疼的在二楼转悠，他看到上楼的拐角处有一扇窗，他这才发现刚才的一楼没有任何窗户。他走上前去，看到窗户外面的景色是晚上，漆黑一片什么光源也没有，这有些奇怪，按理说外面下那么大的雪应该会反光才对，他调查了一下窗户，角色推了推窗，又敲了敲  
「这扇窗户是假的，是电子屏幕」  
？  
这…该说是科技改变生活吗？  
什么地方连窗户都不能装？只能用屏幕模拟的话，好歹也弄个美妙点的景色吧，怎么搞的一片漆黑。  
贾维斯歪了歪头，转身准备离开，结果背后突然传来咚的一声，他一颤，转回去一看，就看到屏幕上多了一个血手印。  
……妈！！！

说起来他进了游戏这么久就见到冬兵一次，还是把他打晕带走，说好的恋爱游戏呢。没有大号带打怪的贾维斯鼓了鼓脸颊，操作着人物尽快离开了那个地方，知道这个房子里的怪物开始活动之后贾维斯开门的手都有些犹豫，不过他还是决定从最近的一个房间开始搜查。  
开门之后见到的场景风格倒是让他眼前一亮，这个房间估计是研究室之类的地方，和其他的地方时代感差了不是一星半点。终于回到现代的感觉让贾维斯略微放松，他走进去搜查了一下房间。  
桌上摆着一堆研究资料，他点了调查后角色拿起了一本资料，封面写着「档案8」，打开后里面只夹着一张纸，上面密密麻麻写满了名字，他将纸翻过来，看到最后  
「实验结果:失败」  
人体实验？结果失败变成了怪物？这应该是这种游戏惯用的套路了吧，尤其是当人设里还有一个疯狂的反派组织的时候。  
只是这名字的数量，这还只是第八卷档案，要是都变成怪物了能把这栋房子埋了吧  
看来他的路还很长  
贾维斯张了张嘴，还是叹了一口气什么都没说。  
他点了点桌上的电脑，电脑屏幕亮了起来，提示他输入密码。  
密码？刚才路上有见过能当成密码的东西吗？  
日记残片，红皮书，保险柜的纸条，桌上的资料，范围太大了让人很头痛啊。  
这个电脑应该是九头蛇研究人员的东西，而日记则像是冬兵的，密码应该和日记无关，不过以防万一他还是尝试了一下日记上的日期，果不其然提示错误。  
就没有更进一步的提示吗？看来他可能还是错过了什么  
贾维斯随便又输了两组数字，关掉了输入界面。

“咚！”  
一声沉重的物体掉落声从门外传来。  
“……”  
拜托是冬兵，拜托是冬兵……  
贾维斯小心翼翼的走到门口，犹豫了一下，狠下心推开了门。他的电脑亮度调得比较高，隐约可以看到楼底下有个东西趴在那里。  
不想下去……  
贾维斯回头关上了门。  
他又在研究室里搜了一遍，确定他是不得不出去了，才苦着脸开门，壮士断腕一般走了下去。  
走到接近的地方，物体突然动了起来，还没等贾维斯反应过来，一张红色的隐约看得出是人脸但又根本不可能出现在人类身上的脸突然放大出现在他面前，贾维斯吓得叫都叫不出来，呆呆的看着它把自己一下丢到楼上去。这时似乎进入了事件开始了过场动画，角色自动一边尖叫一边站起来掏出了撬棍，怪物已经追到了楼上，张开的嘴里露出尖利的交错的牙齿，这时贾维斯才看清，这怪物形状像是一个被剥了皮的人，全身的肌肉纤维清晰可见，竟然还在滴血像是刚被剥下来一样，空气里充斥着一股血腥味。他不禁觉得反胃，干呕了几下，此时他的角色已经被按在地上，怪物拿着一把刀想要捅他，角色快速抓住刀刃，手心被割破淌着血，它又用力捅了几刀，竟戳穿了角色的手心。  
此时贾维斯才注意到屏幕上一直闪着提示，原来是个QTE，贾维斯一边忍着恶心一边集中精力跟着屏幕按键，很快角色用撬棍敲的怪物哀嚎着放开了他，然后一脚踢开了它。  
这主角绝对不是一般人，竟然能有这种反应，本身他会出现在这个地方就已经很奇怪了。  
但是情况容不得贾维斯多想，他做完QTE之后手一直没离开手柄上的按键，此时角色已经跟着他的操作行动了，证明追逐战要开始了。

贾维斯迅速操作着角色冲下楼梯，二楼的房间他还没有探索过，哪些房间进得去、里面有什么他都不清楚，万一被堵上必死无疑，只好在一楼绕了。  
有什么能躲的地方？  
醒来的房间是个卧室，能躲的地方只有床底，但是他刚才从底下拿钥匙的时候是用撬棍勾的，他不一定进得去，另一个房间是仓库……里面有个巨大的保险柜！  
贾维斯一边跑一边迅速模拟着路线，还没下楼梯他就已经想好了躲藏的地方，一下楼梯直冲仓库最内部调查保险柜  
果然，在一声轻声的开门声后，他的眼前一黑，看来是整个人已经钻进了保险柜。  
虽然躲着的是角色，但连带着贾维斯整个人也僵硬的大气不敢出，他听到仓库门开的声音，脚步声咚咚咚的急速走进来，在房间里来回响了一下，缓缓接近了贾维斯躲藏的柜子，然后脚步声停了下来。  
贾维斯吓得眼睛都紧闭了起来，就怕看到柜子打开后那张血腥的大脸靠近，然而过了一会，脚步声又响了起来，随后他听到开门和关门的声音。  
脚步声消失了，看来怪物是已经走了，贾维斯松了口气，为了保险起见，还是等了一会，然后打开了保险柜的门  
“啊——！”  
一张血盆大口迎面扑来，伴随着一声咆哮，扭曲的面孔无限放大在贾维斯眼前，血腥味和腐肉味冲进他的鼻腔内，随后画面一黑，一行血色的「YOU ARE DEAD」浮现在屏幕上。

贾维斯冷静的摘下头盔，然后一下扑在床上把脸埋在枕头里尖叫。  
垃圾游戏啊啊啊啊  
到底是谁把这种游戏做成VR4D的啊？！是谁啊？！你下班走夜路吗？！  
他一个人住啊晚上好害怕的！  
贾维斯嚎了几声，迅速冷静回来，去厕所用冷水洗了把脸。  
不怂，真正的唯物主义者是无所畏惧的。  
他深呼吸了几次，打了一套拳，觉得自己又充满了力量，坐回了电脑桌前带起头盔。

画面还停留在结束页，他调出菜单，选择重新开始游戏，出来的自动存档点是在电脑前。  
还得再来一次QTE。  
贾维斯觉得自己的头好痛。  
被吓过一次他已经不那么害怕了，只是那个样子多少还是让人恶心，他快速的按键，发现上次比这次多捅了好几刀，他也明白了上次被抓到的缘由。  
他的手上一直在流血，地上估计留下了血迹，那个怪物就是追着血迹看到他进了保险柜，还故意假装自己没发现，等他放松的时候再吓他。  
这个设计者也太恶劣了吧，贾维斯又跑到楼梯口，注意到刚才怪物倒下的地方有一滩血迹，这种地方搞的也太细致了，倒是考虑一下怕鬼的超英粉的心情啊。  
他带着怪物在一楼绕圈，等到地上满是他和怪物的血迹的时候再钻进保险柜，果然不一会提示自动存档，这次追逐战结束了。

此时他的人物发出了一声呻吟倒在了地上  
「呃……这真是好多血啊……这到底是什么鬼地方，那些又是什么东西啊！我真是受够了！让我出去……」  
他终于忍不住大哭了起来，贾维斯也忍不住有些感慨，不过又有些好奇，主角看上去和他差不多对发生的事都是一头雾水，那么他一开始为什么会出现在外面的雪地里呢？  
「啊……好冷……」  
是失血过多了吧，贾维斯看着主角摇摇晃晃的站起来，抹了一把脸  
「不行……我得活下去……怎么能死在这里……那种地狱我都撑过来了……怎么能死在这里！有没有什么能治疗的东西……」  
看来也是个有故事的人。  
贾维斯暗自猜想主角刚从什么地方逃了出来，而且他说那些，目前为止出现的怪物只有一个，除非他是将一开始的冬兵也算了进去。  
刚出龙潭，又入虎穴啊，贾维斯心疼了一下这个幸运E的主角，带着他翻起了仓库。  
没有新的收获，准备上楼，却被主角拒绝  
「那个怪物可能还在二楼守株待兔，先不要上去了」  
它刚才是从一楼上去的吧，你为什么会觉得它现在在二楼。不过也是，一楼没有出口，他总要上二楼的，那个怪物也是有一定智慧的，会想到这点也不奇怪。  
那就是说只能去寝室了。

他进了寝室，这次调查书架时，发现一本书很奇怪。  
又是一个解密小游戏后，拿出了那本书，书背后的空间是空心的，里面有一个医药箱。  
也就是说把医药箱放进去的这个人每次拿医药箱都需要解一个谜题是吗，懂了。不过连医药箱都需要藏起来，看来那时物资也是比较紧缺的，也能理解吧。  
他从里面拿出了三瓶长的和宝矿力一样的瓶子，对自己的手浇了一些，手上的伤口瞬间愈合  
「这…这是什么药啊？！连失血的症状都消失了！」  
可能是圣水吧。难怪要藏起来。  
贾维斯忽然注意到医药箱的后面还有一个东西，他又调查了一下那个缺口，从里面掏出了一个相框。  
里面的照片是一张两个年轻人的合照，其中一个是冬兵，另一个是看不清脸的年轻人，还有一部分被撕去了。  
冬兵日记里的“他”是那个年轻人还是被撕去的人呢？  
贾维斯一边思考，一边收好了相框，刚一转身，又是一张大脸  
“！”  
冬兵突然出现在他身后，将他按在了墙上  
「你是谁？你为什么在这？」  
「你、你又是谁」  
你终于出现了。  
你把我带进来的记得吗。  
冬兵真是喜欢背后杀啊。  
我和我攻略对象说的第一句话，就是这样的。  
这是此时贾维斯脑海里浮现的几句话。

TBC.

※QTE:quick time event  
※游戏要素大多来自于之前（看别人）玩过的游戏  
※第一章打个全tag，后面哪个攻出现打哪对的tag  
第一章只是一个恐怖游戏，完全没在恋爱（  
本来想写五个小短篇的，然后加了个特技duang的一下就成这样了（


	2. Chapter 2

向着奇怪的方向一去不复返（  
我只是想开个小破车啊（  
毒鸡汤都不是我的，我不生产鸡汤，我只是鸡汤的搬运工（  
撸否各种说有敏感词发不出去，明明连车都没有开（我这么可爱还要受委屈.jpg

 

我算什么东西，也敢对生活动恻隐之心。

——巴基的场合

 

「你是谁？你为什么在这？」  
「你、你又是谁？！和那个怪物是一伙的吗？！」  
「…你不认识我？那你怎么到这来的？别告诉我你是误闯进来的」  
「……我想起来了！你是把我打晕的那个人！就是你把我抓过来的吧！你果然是和他们一伙的」  
主角突然剧烈的挣扎起来，从四次元菊花里掏出了撬棍就往冬兵头上砸，冬兵连躲都不躲，抬起机械手臂猛地一挡，撬棍直接弯成了U型。  
这…主角是要杀人吗？如果他不是用了极大的力握着撬棍并且打下去，棍子应该会被弹飞出去或者顶多只是有些弯曲，刚才砸墙的时候看得出这个撬棍还是很坚固的，竟然生生被砸成这样。  
冬兵见状也一把夺过撬棍丢到一旁，捏住主角的脖子将他提了起来。  
贾维斯对这个突然的展开有些不知所措，然而目前为止还是事件，他只能在一旁静观其变。

「…这是！原来如此，你也是从那里逃出来的吗」  
「什么？你，你怎么知道」  
「你的脖子」  
冬兵指了指他因为被提起而仰起的脖子。  
「啊！」  
主角惊慌失措的捂住了自己的领口，贾维斯更加不知所措了，因为第一人称视角的关系，他完全看不到自己的脖子，脖子怎么了？  
「你也是从那里逃出来的…？」  
「嗯」  
只这一句话后冬兵就不再解释了，他放下主角，默默走到火炉边坐了下来。  
「同是天涯沦落人啊……」主角也缓缓地走到冬兵身边坐下「那你一开始为什么抓我？」  
「……我不太记得了」  
「洗脑的后遗症吗？我也是，我对于被抓进去之前的事情一点印象也没有了」  
主角自来熟的和冬兵攀谈了起来，也亏的主角是个话唠属性，否则冬兵怕是一句话都不会和他主动说吧。  
主角一直絮絮叨叨的和冬兵抱怨着在这个宅子里的遭遇，冬兵虽然不插话，但也默默的听着

「这里是你的卧室吗？你怎么找到这里的？那些怪物没找过你吗？」  
「嗯。这里是我故人的旧居。我还没见过他们」  
「哦。说起来这里为什么没有窗户？」  
「这里是地下」

地下？难怪了。可是谁的家会建在地下？而且这里的疑点太多了，这里的主人是冬兵的故人，可是这里明显曾被作为九头蛇的基地，还有许多的研究资料，要说这里的主人是被九头蛇杀害并占领了房子也有可能，但更大的可能是这里本来就是用做基地建造的，否则一个有钱人为什么要委曲求全在被九头蛇占领的地方冒着风险宁可住在地下也要留下来？有什么他必须留下来的理由？这里有海贼王的宝藏？这个有钱人要么本身是个科学家，要么就是赞助商的可能性更大。  
可是最后这个有钱人和九头蛇产生了分歧，因为他在自己家里建了一个不想让人发现的保险柜并在里面留下了东西。  
冬兵说是故人（an old friend），是他被改造时认识的人，还是改造前呢。如果是改造前，那这个人最终和九头蛇同流合污就未免太讽刺了。  
这一切和那张被撕过的照片又有没有关系呢？被撕掉的部分是这里的主人吗？冬兵因为不想见到这个背叛者所以撕去了他，却又借着他的房子做着临时的庇护所  
而且主角这里的问话太奇怪了，冬兵说这里的主人是他的故人，主角下一个问题竟然是这里为什么没有窗户？除非这是在转移话题，他明明是和贾维斯一起看到那些东西的，他却什么都不想问吗？其实主角本身也不是什么都不知道吧  
主角和冬兵一样是从九头蛇的实验室逃出来的，冬兵说他的脖子有什么让他看出了他是被研究过的，也就是主角也有被改造的痕迹？在脖子上？  
等一下！这该不会是……  
都联系起来了！真相只有一个！只是还缺少一点证据……  
贾维斯的柯南模式已经全面开启，他沉浸在自己的推理中，隐约觉得耳机里传来一阵熟悉的音乐。  
嗯？  
声音好像不是从耳机里传来的。贾维斯摘下头盔，看到显示着时间震动的手机。  
已经这个时间了吗。  
贾维斯重新戴上头盔，将游戏退出，游戏显示已自动保存最后进度后关闭了。  
他摘下头盔，按照时间表出去夜跑，回来后时间精准的洗了澡并泡了半身浴，做了夜宵，一边吃一边解决了一些工作，睡前做了冥想，不停的被那个大脸吓到，提前5分钟结束了冥想，戴上睡帽钻进被子里和抱枕球球道了晚安，睡了。

第二天赶早高峰的地铁，仗着自己长得高把脸抬出人群呼吸着上空稀薄的空气，旁边一位女士的高跟鞋踩了他一下，看到他的脸后十分热情友好的表示歉意并希望得到他的手机号以便赔偿，友好的婉拒，到站，下了地铁。  
突然发生地震。好吧，这可和他预料的日常不太一样。整个空间剧烈的晃动起来，还没等贾维斯做出任何反应，突然天花板整个塌陷，一大块水泥直接从他的上方掉落下来，可还未等他感受到任何疼痛，一股力忽然从他的后方拽着他向一边甩去，随后他的视野一阵天旋地转，一张熟悉的大脸出现在他的面前——冬日战士。此刻他正抬起他的机械臂挡在二人上方，一块水泥掉在上面碎裂开来。  
这个场景和昨天贾维斯在游戏里见到的那一幕的动作几乎一模一样，他第一反应竟是感叹那个游戏的建模实在精美，和真人几乎没有任何差别。  
好吧，还是有一点。  
他注意到冬兵的制服上掉落着一些明显不像是水泥，倒像是什么甜点的彩色的碎屑，同时他的身上还传来些许咖啡的味道。  
吃着早餐的时候被叫来出勤真是个糟糕的体验。  
贾维斯不禁弯了弯嘴角。  
冬兵的脸上戴着面罩看不清表情，贾维斯只看到他的瞳孔一瞬间微微扩散，随后便放开了自己  
“快跑”  
沉默寡言这点倒是和游戏里一样。  
贾维斯挑了挑眉，快速道了谢便向着出口大步跑开。  
在快离开的时候他不知为何回头看了一眼，冬兵正抬起一大块钢筋帮助着被压在下面的人逃跑，不知是不是他的错觉，冬兵好像和他视线交错了一秒随后便移开了脸。  
冬兵之前在看他？  
贾维斯歪了歪头，觉得自己可能是游戏玩太多，需要保护一下视力了。

他身上掉了不少灰，狼狈的到了公司才发现很多同事和他画风都差不多，还有人身上甚至挂了彩。  
他这才意识到，刚才的不是地震，而是发生了怪物袭击事件。也是，住在纽约见到怪物袭击事件的几率比地震大多了吧。  
还好很快事件就平息下来，受伤的人经过简单的包扎，大家抖了抖身上的灰，又开始了新一天的工作。  
你们为什么都这么熟练啊。  
说真的，刚才有怪物袭击，有些人差点就因此丧命啊，可是即便如此我们也得上班也得赚钱养活自己啊，比起世界和平还是明天的午饭重要的多啦，C'est la vie。  
这样明明就很奇怪不是吗。  
贾维斯微笑的回应着几个同事的关心，内心却感到奇怪的扭曲。  
或许是他太中二了，很久之前他就觉得，他并不属于这个世界，所有的喧闹，所有的色彩，所有的温暖，对他而言就只像是个背景图片一样，反倒是那些人们认为人工的，机械的东西给他一种无比亲切的感觉，他甚至觉得自己能和机械交流，虽然现在只是通过代码和电路，但总有一天，会用一种更亲密的方式……  
打住！怎么回事？  
贾维斯敏感的发现自己刚才的想法十分奇怪，不像是自然而然产生，倒像是被从什么地方强行灌入他的脑海里一样。  
他甩了甩头，把头发里的灰和奇思怪想一起甩出去，也开始了工作。

今天的一天也按照行程表完美结束，除了早上的小意外以外，不过贾维斯还是感到十分满足，特别是今天他解决了一个困扰了他一段时间的逻辑问题，并且在中午买咖啡的时候被一位长相颇符合自己审美的男士要了电话号码，他决定今晚自己做饭犒劳一下自己的胃。  
这段路程在他进入超市之前都是十分令人愉快的。  
对方可能是没有料到他突然的行动，暴露了自己的行踪，毕竟他的日程向来是十分规律的，准到了解他的前男友可以知道他会在什么时间经过哪个店面，并且拜托那个店长给他送花的地步。想到这里贾维斯叹了口气，他们之间到底是哪里出错了呢，还是说就是因为他连他们为什么分手都搞不懂所以才不行吗。  
他的心情一下低落下来，一边挑选着食材一边观察着那个拙劣的跟踪者。超市里为了防盗是有很多摄像和能反光的地方的，连这都不知道吗，他将那个跟踪者的脸看的清清楚楚，突然觉得有点眼熟。  
这是…那个毁了他的车害他只能乘地铁上下班的孩子？  
好像是叫彼得帕克。他对这孩子印象还挺好，毁了他的车后还留下了纸条赔罪，虽然他是完全赔不起他的车，至少有这个心意，就是他完全不能理解这个孩子是怎么把他的车搞成那个样子的，是从楼上丢了什么东西到他的车上吗？为什么现在要来跟踪他呢？  
不过至少一个高中的孩子不能对他做出什么太大的危害，他稍微放下心来，买好了需要的材料回家了。  
那个孩子没有跟他上楼，所以他就没有多想，一边洗菜做饭一边还哼着歌，突然感觉眼睛被什么闪了一下。他眯着眼睛从窗户里找着光源，隐约从窗户的反射里找到一颗小小的红色的圆形物体。  
哦……  
他想他知道了什么了不得的东西。  
他不动声色的煮上了饭，自己脱下围裙进了卧室。他一边解衬衫扣子一边拉上了窗帘装作要换衣服的样子，手上却偷偷拿了一个手电筒，在窗帘故意留出来的缝隙间露出了一条奇怪的颜色之后，他猛地拉开窗帘将手电照在他的眼睛部位

“嗷呜！”  
一声惨叫后一只小蜘蛛从墙上滑落了一截，贾维斯忽然明白自己的车是怎么被毁的了。  
“彼得帕克是蜘蛛侠”  
“什！你你你，你在说什么？！”  
“哦你不认识彼得帕克？那真是奇怪，因为你听上去和他的声音一模一样”  
“呜…你怎么知道的？”  
“我发现你在路上跟着我了”  
“我不是故意的！是有人拜托我的！”  
孩子你嘴真快啊。他还没问呢。  
“嗯哼”  
“我不能告诉你是谁……我惹不起他。反正就是有人对你感兴趣，然后我说我认识这个人，他就让我调查一下你有没有在交往的人之类的……再多的就不能说了！反正是对你无害的人就对了！我都告诉你了你不能把我的身份和今天的事说出去！”  
“放心”  
贾维斯忍不住想笑  
“而且我的车也不用你赔了”  
“真的？！”  
“嗯，加油啊小英雄。你身上怎么这么脏？”  
“我刚才顺便解决了两个坏蛋！啊……好香”  
“我做了青花鱼罐头焖饭，要吃一点吗？”  
“不，不了……”  
他怕他再留下来一会能把自己的老家在哪都抖出去。  
贾维斯自己解决了晚饭。  
有人对他感兴趣想知道他有没有交往的人？他能想到的认识蜘蛛侠又认识他的超英只有冬兵。  
他想起那个吃了自己制服一身蛋糕屑的冬兵，忍不住喷笑了出来。  
他今天依旧吃了一个苹果，给自己洗了一盘草莓，一边吃一边刷了一会sns，读了一会书，做了一些空手道体能训练和技巧训练，冲了个凉，时间正好到9点整。  
他坐到电脑桌前，打开了游戏戴上了头盔。

游戏里的主角还和冬兵坐在火炉边闲聊。  
事件已经结束，贾维斯操作着角色在房间里转了几圈，看看在冬兵在场的情况下调查某些东西对话会不会有什么不同。  
他调查了一下书柜。  
「说起来这里有好多儿童绘本啊，是你的？」  
「不是。」  
「看起来也不像，哈哈。那是这家的主人原来有个孩子？」  
「嗯。」  
有钱人有个孩子？倒是没见到过儿童房，可能在二楼也说不定。但是这里明明就已经是个卧室了，放在卧室里的书柜一般都是房主的吧，一个成人的卧室里放着一堆儿童绘本？

调查火炉  
「燃烧的柴火，看上去很暖和，实际上也很暖和。嗯？里面有什么在发光？」  
有什么在发光？这是新线索，之前怎么没有？说起来……他在里面烧了一本书。难道是书里藏了东西？  
他又点击了火炉  
「拿不出来，火还在烧」  
需要水把它浇灭吗。  
说到水，他还没见过有类似水管的东西，这里的人洗东西喝水都是怎么解决的？果然还是在二楼？

调查抽屉  
「在主人面前翻他的抽屉不好吧，万一里面有内裤呢」  
没有，你不是翻过好多遍了吗。

调查床  
「睏了？」  
冬兵突然开口  
「是啊，时间已经很晚了，我还经历了那种事情，累死了」  
在这种不见天日的地下真亏的你还有时间观念啊。虽然刚才显示屏上是黑夜，但是实际上是白天也说不定吧，毕竟主角也不知道自己晕过去了多久。  
「嗯。你睡吧。我守着」  
「哇～真是个可靠的伙伴！我就不抢了，我就算醒着也打不过那个怪物，拜托你了」  
主角夸张的说着，不客气的躺到床上睡了。  
说起来，这个主角说话的样子和文字的显示真是感觉不一样啊，说话的时候这么浮夸，跳文字提示的时候语气倒是十分冷淡，导致贾维斯一开始还以为主角是个三无属性。

画面渐渐转黑，过一会又渐渐亮起来。  
主角一觉睡醒，就看到冬兵的背影还在火炉边，火炉已只剩下微弱的火光，看来是有一段时间没有添柴火了。  
他走到冬兵边上，发现冬兵闭着眼睛，可能是睡着了。  
贾维斯点击了冬兵。  
「他好像睡着了。还是不要吵醒他了」  
贾维斯又在卧室里搜刮了一番，准备出门了。他到了门口开了门，发现主角还是没有打算叫上冬兵，他自己去叫冬兵，得到的又是不要吵醒他的答复。  
这会儿你倒是又不怕那个怪物出来了？  
他操作着主角出门，还是不能上楼，这次的提示变成了「等他醒来再一起上去吧，多一个伙伴也安心一些」  
他只好进了仓库，在翻到一瓶泡着不明物体的液体时跳出了提示  
「这个应该能用来浇灭柴火吧」  
这种难道不会是什么化学药剂吗，不止浇不灭反而更旺怎么办，那个柴火都要熄灭了，再等一会不行吗？而且这瓶和其他的有什么区别？为什么就非得是这瓶？  
贾维斯看着主角收起那瓶不知道是什么的液体，脑袋里满满都是疑问。  
主角为了找这个不叫醒冬兵？也不愿意再等一会是为了…不让冬兵发现？  
不知道是不是他想太多，但是游戏也没有交代主角的背景，反而显得这个主角很有问题。  
他走回房间里，嫌弃的对着火炉使用了道具。  
这时奇怪的事情发生了，那个瓶子里原本是液体泡着固体，结果打开倒出来之后却成了胶体将火焰裹在了里面，然后胶体本身逐渐消失，不要说胶体和火，连木柴的残渣和灰烬都不见了，只有那个闪着光的东西还留在地上。  
他现在要是还觉得这个主角什么都不知道他就是个傻子。  
他捡起了地上的道具，发现是一张薄薄的卡片。  
也难怪能塞进书页里了。

这时冬兵好像做了什么噩梦，他发出几声痛苦的呻吟，突然惊醒了。  
「你…没事吧？」  
「…是你。不，我没事」  
「要不要喝点水？…虽然这样说但我也不知道哪里有水啦」  
「你想喝水？我带你去找」  
事件结束。贾维斯和冬兵对话，然而冬兵现在只会说  
「我们先上二楼」

他无奈的出了门。冬兵原本站在房间内，他出来后场景切换，冬兵就自动出现在了楼梯口。  
“……”  
贾维斯又开了一下房门，果然，里面的冬兵还在门口，外面的冬兵因为没有切换场景所以也在那里。  
这就是做成这种模式容易出现的bug，如果把冬兵做成跟随在主角后面就不会发生这种bug，不过可能会出现夹在门里，或者转身的时候突然出现在你后面吓你一小跳的事故。  
他叹了一口气，把门关上，上楼去了。

上楼后发生了一段事件，他自动跟着冬兵进了上楼左转第二间房。  
「哇，这里竟然还有厨房！你的故人还会做饭？」  
「他们有厨师」  
「呜哇～有钱人～啊有了！水龙头！」  
主角走上去打开了水龙头。  
「啊！这是……血？」  
「只是锈迹。很久不用的时候就会这样，放一会水就好了」  
真的只是锈迹吗，锈迹会这么浓稠吗。说真的，喝这种东西还不如喝外面的雪融化的水干净吧，这个看着就有好多细菌啊  
「啊！什么啊……怎么还有老鼠啊，好大一只啊！」  
主角被擦着脚爬过去的老鼠吓得跳了起来。  
这是老鼠吗，这是口袋妖怪吧，哪有篮球那么大的老鼠啊  
那只老鼠完全不怕人，顺着橱柜就爬上了料理台，竟然就着流出来的“水”喝了起来。  
细！菌！  
爱干净的贾维斯已经要崩溃了，冬兵不会喝过这个水吧？！其实已经得了什么黑死病了？！  
突然，下面的橱柜里发出了什么响动，主角小心翼翼的上去拉开了一条缝，一只半人大的猫从里面钻了出来。

大猫！贾维斯的眼睛一亮。  
大猫与体型不符的灵巧的接近了那只老鼠，突然一口将它吞了下去，老鼠长长的尾巴还挂在猫的嘴外面一动一动的。  
“……呕”  
然后贾维斯发现他呕早了。  
那只猫突然痛苦的扭动着，发出了凄厉的婴儿哭声一般的尖叫，随后身体急速膨胀，“碰”的一声后炸了开来。  
血和内脏瞬间覆盖了整个厨房，包括在厨房里的两个人，贾维斯只觉得脸上刷的一下溅上了一片粘稠温热的液体，铁锈味弥漫着他的鼻腔让他无法呼吸，那些液体还在顺着他的脸滑落，快要掉到他的衣服里了。  
贾维斯再也无法忍受，摘下头盔冲到洗手间里干呕了起来。  
他在镜子里看到自己的脸上有一些红色的粘稠液体，闻上去有一股腥味，他只当这是仿真血浆，迅速将它洗掉了。

让他再说一遍，垃！圾！游！戏！  
猫猫这么可爱，为什么要杀猫猫？！  
还有这到底哪里是恋爱游戏了？！

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

How to be a heart breaker   
Rule number two:Just don't get attached to somebody you could lose

——洛基的场合  
　　  
贾维斯在网上搜了好几篇攻略，确定这个游戏的确是会恋爱的，而且他离恋爱的部分不远了，才深吸了一口气，又戴上头盔。  
角色还在那个厨房里，凶残的场景和气味让贾维斯难受的别过头去。  
他走上去点冬兵  
「……」  
一个冬兵不说话。  
贾维斯苦着脸让角色跑起来，决定超高速探索完这个房间并除非有需要再也不进来。  
这个厨房还颇为豪华，有很多可以料理的地方，简直像是餐馆的厨房一样器具齐全。那只大猫是在厨房的右侧爆炸的，左边区域的被害稍微轻一些，贾维斯决定先从左边开始看。  
料理台上有一个砧板，上面还有切到一半的菜和一把沾着血的菜刀。  
是了，厨房应该就是入手神器菜刀的地方了。  
虽然贾维斯并不是很想让这个奇怪的主角入手这种凶器，但他还是调查了一下。  
「切到一半的菜，看上去还很新鲜。菜刀上好像溅到了那只生物的血」  
那只生物……  
虽然大了点，但是怎么看都是一只猫吧。  
菜还很新鲜？这里看上去残破成这样，应该也荒废了不少时间了，除非是冬兵做的菜，否则应该是很久以前留下来的东西了。  
他脑海里一瞬间出现了冬兵系着围裙切菜的模样  
“噗”  
不，不可能吧……

不过这里是这种实验基地，动物都变异成那样，蔬菜经过改良也很正常。  
而且这真的是刚才溅到的血吗？爆炸点在右侧，反倒是菜刀的里侧沾着血，而且是从内向外的轨迹，更像是砍了什么东西后溅开的。  
这像是一个凶案现场啊。  
贾维斯的脑海里重现了一个切菜的人被怪物袭击的现场，觉得浑身发冷。  
得到了道具「沾着血的菜刀」  
贾维斯一想到身上放着一把沾着被害者鲜血的凶器就觉得难受，他努力让自己忘记这回事，继续向边上调查。  
旁边有两个柜子

调查左边的柜子  
「放着各种蔬菜的柜子」

调查右边的柜子  
「放着面包和红酒」  
？  
九头蛇……是……纳●粹吧……  
可能他们就是想吃面包配红酒也说不定…

调查柜子底下的袋子  
「袋子里面渗出红色的水，不知道里面是什么」  
并不想知道。

左边能调查的东西就这些了，贾维斯抽搐着嘴角，听着脚下不知踩到什么发出的黏腻的啪叽声，僵硬的直视前方向右边走去。  
由于猫就在水槽边爆炸，那一块是重灾区，贾维斯眯着眼睛走过去，调查了一下爆炸点  
「恶……这老鼠的尾巴还在动」  
老鼠？  
贾维斯不得不仔细看了一下，发现那只老鼠的残骸留在猫爆炸的地方，上半身不知所踪，只剩下半身仿佛没反应过来一样还在抽搐。  
「咦？老鼠的身体里好像有什么东西……」  
啊？  
贾维斯惊恐的看着主角伸手拨开障碍从老鼠的尸身里拿出了一个沾着血污的筒状物。  
「这是什么？」  
「这是九头蛇用来传递信息的。分为两半，一个里面装着东西，另一个用做钥匙，只有把两个拼合才能打开，通常带在两个人身上……你知道的，防止叛徒」  
感谢冬兵先生适时的解说。  
还得找到另一半才能打开吗  
贾维斯先记下了有这个道具，继续探索房间  
由于被血污覆盖，几乎没有什么道具能调查，提示全都是「沾满血的XX」  
他最后走到水槽边，看着那池血水心情复杂。

血水没有流下去，八成是水道堵上了，但是刚才开水龙头的时候还好好的，估计是因为刚才的爆炸有什么固体掉进去了。  
「怎么堵上了……啊！……」  
一声猫叫突然不知从何处响起，主角一惊，道具从手中脱落，在一声清脆的“噗通”声后沉入了血水。  
为什么拿在手里！！！不是放进四次元菊❀花了吗！！！  
贾维斯抓狂的想挠头，却碰到了头盔，他跑去冬兵身边狂戳他，冬兵只是「嗯」一声，于是贾维斯把冬兵的声音戳成了鬼畜。  
要你何用  
他面如死灰的去戳了一下水池

……？？？  
真是……艺高人胆大啊……！  
主角竟然直接撸起袖子下手去捞了！虽然一边捞一边发出着ewww之类的声音，但这并不能掩盖他的心大的可怕的事实。贾维斯本来还想着要去找一双手套呢，现在看来是省了这个功夫了。  
贾维斯看着那只手在血水里搅来搅去，随着他的动作不时有什么不明物体浮到水面上又沉下去，觉得自己的胃一抽一抽的。过了一会，主角突然开口了  
「咦？」  
他从血水里抽出了血淋淋的手臂，手上竟然拿着两根管子。  
好像就是这个堵住了下水道，池子里发出响声，很快一池血水都流干净了。  
「看来是那只猫体内也有一个，爆炸正好让这两根管子都飞出来了」  
「似乎是这样」  
冬兵冷漠的应答。  
主角将管子对在一起，又是一个解谜小游戏后，管子十分高科技的分解开来，从里面掉出一卷东西，然后管子便压缩成很小一块芯片一样的东西，噗的一声炸开消失了。  
贾维斯查看了掉出来的东西，发现是一张谜题

「ム+サ+シ=16  
ム+ク×チ=69  
シ-ン×ク+ロ=-14  
ム×ク-ロ=？」  
「算术题？什么意思？」

贾维斯一眼就明白了这个谜题的答案，日语对数字的读法而已。作为一个趣好冷门的宅男，很多他感兴趣的东西都没有翻译，还好不说别的学习他还是很在行的，日语比起他以前学的欧洲那些语言自然要稍难一些，但学会也没有用他很长时间。  
这是什么的提示？需要用到数字的……电脑的开机密码！  
这帮人真是……一个谜题套着一个谜题的也不觉得累吗  
贾维斯叹了口气，走上去日常戳冬兵。  
「你……要不要清洗一下」  
「啊，也是……」  
你们察觉的太晚了，这个地方和你们已经保持着这幅地狱绘卷的样子很久了。  
「我带你去浴室吧」  
反正会有盛满血的浴缸在等着呢是吧，他已经看透了。  
贾维斯心累的跟着冬兵去了隔壁的房间。  
「嗯？」  
门似乎被什么人锁上了，冬兵用力拧了两下把手，终于在将把手拆下来之前打开了门。  
他可能是太累了，才会看到门打开的一瞬间有什么东西从浴室里消失，还伴随着一声花了屏的电视一般的沙沙声。  
贾维斯开始自我催眠，表情冷漠的走进了浴室。  
这像是一个公共浴室，整个房间是罗马风的大浴池，装饰也十分豪华，在廊柱之间巧妙的藏着淋浴的隔间。  
水池里放着一池水，看上去浑浊不堪，水面上甚至浮着一些绿藻。

他们走到淋浴处，因为是隔间所以两人暂时分开了，冬兵靠谱的表示我就在你隔壁，有事找我，于是贾维斯在一能自由行动之后立刻就戳了冬兵的隔间  
「里面传来水声。我也赶紧洗吧」  
不给进。  
有点遗憾。  
贾维斯假装没想过上面那个念头，调查了一圈浴室。  
在角落里发现了一个巧妙的伪装成雕像的热水器，上面显示着现在的水温是107.6℉（42℃）。  
嗯他浴室热水器的温度也是常温这个温度。  
这只是一个巧合，很多热水器就是默认这个温度，没什么好怕的  
自我催眠x2。  
浴室里还有另一扇门，贾维斯打开之后发现里面是厕所。  
……不好意思走错了  
他又把门关上了。  
他回到了自己的隔间里，点了淋浴，事件开始自动进行，他的视角变为仰着头看着洒落的水流，突然头顶的灯一闪，伴随着啪的声音灯一下子熄灭又亮了。

「啊——！」  
角色急急忙忙的从隔间里跑出去，冲到了冬兵的隔间里。  
贾维斯的表情还是十分冷漠，但是眼神中透露出了亮光。  
「怎么了？」  
「有，有怪物……」  
男主的声音听上去快要哭出来了，他死死抓着冬兵的手臂，口齿不清的说道。  
「怪物？」  
冬兵一副放着我来的样子，将男主护到了身后，顺便拍了拍他的背以示安慰。  
男友力满分。  
贾维斯的眼神在冬兵的胸肌和腹肌上流连，然后在冬兵开门后移开了眼神。  
就在那灯一闪一灭之间，一只……红色的大海星？出现在了主角头顶。那海星上还有一个人脸，他的视觉一恢复，就和那张近在咫尺的脸眼对眼，连它突出的眼睛里缩小的瞳孔和遍布的红血丝都看得一清二楚。  
然而贾维斯已经没有什么好怕的了，习惯了vr带来的视觉冲击后，尽管内心还是受到了惊吓，但是面上他还是保持冷漠的看着那只吓你一小跳海星没有任何表情。  
此刻贾维斯才发现，这只海星有着章鱼的触手和吸盘，此刻正牢牢吸附在墙上，动作和刚才一模一样，似乎已经不会动了。冬兵上去摸了摸它  
「…是个标本」  
？  
贾维斯小心翼翼的靠近那个海星，仔细观察了一下。他不知道冬兵是靠什么判断这是个标本的，不过如果它不会动的话应该危害…不大？  
但是如果是个标本是怎么回事？刚才那一瞬间快银关了灯搬着这个东西黏在墙上然后又开了灯吗  
有什么东西在这个房间里作怪肯定是错不了的。

「这里肯定是不能用了，为了以防万一，你和我一起洗吧」  
原来是个助攻。  
隔间十分狭小，两个大男人进去几乎是贴在一起，贾维斯试着低头但是只能看到冬兵的胸口。  
算了，有胸口看也是好的。  
冬兵此刻头发湿漉漉的黏在头皮上，看上去像是一只被抱去洗澡的小狗，他的反派专属烟熏妆也已脱落，摘掉面具看上去格外清纯。  
清纯。这个词让贾维斯有点想笑。  
「你在看什么？」  
“没想到你长相意外的是可爱型的”  
「你这样看上去有点不一样」  
「……」  
冬兵不自然的移开了脸，将身体对着水流。主角突然来了兴趣一般，从背后凑了上去  
「难怪你平时都带着面具，你这样出去的话都没人会怕你诶，来，做一个超凶的表情」  
「超凶.jpg」  
「……」  
还真的蛮凶的。  
「话说回来这里没有香波吗？我帮你洗头啊」  
所以冬兵那个头发不是建模的问题，就真的是好久没洗的样子吗……贾维斯回忆了一下地铁里的情景，觉得那应该是发胶抓出来的造型。  
「…麻烦」  
说着冬兵就抓着主角的头把他按到了莲蓬头下面，也不知道是说主角麻烦还是说洗头麻烦。  
「…你的背上？」  
「嗯？」  
贾维斯现在只能被迫看着主角的腿和缓缓流入下水口的水流，完全不知道背后在发生什么。这就是VR的麻烦之处，2d的恐怖小游戏的话还能给张CG呢。  
「这个翅膀一样的胎记……」  
「啊～我上辈子可能是个折翼的天使吧。好痒啊，你别摸啊」  
主角敷衍的带过了话题，转过身去抱住冬兵  
「我也要摸回来！你的胸好大啊，给我埋一个，嘿嘿」

被冬兵从隔间里赶出来了。  
而且还是全裸的。  
贾维斯低头看了看自己，部件齐全，感觉十分无奈。  
背上的胎记。  
和主角的身世有关吧。  
如果主角是冬兵日记里的他的话，说不定冬兵连这个胎记也见过呢。  
那刚才是认出来了？  
主角却不像是认识冬兵的样子，当然可以说这是因为他不记得进研究所之前的事情，但是脖子上的痕迹……  
要是有镜子就好了。  
他在浴室里探索着  
刚才绿色的大水池果不其然变成了一池红色的水，而且还冒着泡，好像是沸腾的岩浆一般。  
他回到了他刚才洗澡的隔间，墙上的大海星不知何时不见了，只留下了一个海星形状的血红色的印子在墙上，随着蒸汽凝结成的水珠不断滑落，墙上还有一排小小的红色圆点延伸向厕所。  
会跑的标本，这可能是博物馆奇妙夜。  
他查看了热水器，上面显示现在的水温是118.4℉（48℃）  
这……不会太热了吗？  
贾维斯看了一眼冬兵在的隔间，水声还在继续。  
冬兵就算了，主角也没事？  
你们都是经过了耐热改造？

他走向厕所，打开了门。  
里面有五个隔间和两个洗手池，洗手池上方却没有应该有的镜子。  
他调查了一下，一个上面有水银的痕迹，证明原本是有镜子的，但是被拆掉了。另一个还有镜子，但是被用红色的漆刷满了镜面，什么都照不出来。  
红漆上面积了厚厚一层灰，估计是很久以前就已经被涂上了。这里的人不想看到镜子？不敢看到镜子？  
确实是在进行人体改造的话不想让他们见到镜子里的自己也是可能的，但是这里不像是关押实验体的地方，倒像是内部人员生活的地方，除非，实验体是自愿的，那么他们有可能有一定自由行动的权利。或者，这个实验体本身就是内部人员……  
又或者其实这里是龙骑的世界有怪物会把研究员拖进镜世界所以不能有镜子  
那么为什么不把这面镜子也拆掉？  
他又调查了两遍被糊上的镜子，没有什么新的提示，才转而调查隔间。  
又到了紧张刺激的抽奖环节，究竟哪个隔间会中奖呢？  
贾维斯深呼吸了一下，从最里面的一个开始推门。  
第二个，第三个，第四个……  
竟然什么都没发生。  
贾维斯疑惑的又调查了一遍，把厕所里每一块能点的砖都点了一下，还是没有反应。  
花子和哭泣的桃金娘呢？死尸呢？  
实在是没有新线索，贾维斯只好从厕所出去，却发现原本好好的门被锁上了。  
原来在这等着呢。  
贾维斯·已经没什么好怕的了·贝坦尼，挑了挑眉，淡定的转身。

「啊——！」  
还是那张熟悉的大脸。  
好吧其实贾维斯也不知道是不是同一个，万一这些怪物是批量生产的都长一个样呢。  
主角开始剧烈的摇门、撞门，可是毫无作用，眼看着怪物已经抓上了主角的手，这次它没有带刀，而是直接咬上了主角的手。  
「啊——！放开！放开我！救命啊！那个谁！救命！」  
主角一边惨叫一边用脚踹着怪物，动作看上去十分凶狠，却不见怪物有放松的迹象。  
那个谁……嗯，你知道是谁。（you know who）  
他不说他叫什么你也不问一下。  
撬棍已经被那个谁毁了，主角只好掏出了螺丝起子，一下插入了怪物的头部，从它的眼珠里直穿到了脑后，怪物发出凄厉的哀嚎松开了口，主角趁机逃远了。  
贾维斯的胃又开始不舒服了。  
此时门外传来了撞门声，没两下过后门就被整个拆下来，冬兵裸着上身出现在门口，怪物一时愣住了吗？停下了动作。  
说起来主角全裸着在厕所里转了好几圈，冬兵倒是先穿了个裤子再来救他……  
「啊…呜…」  
等等，那个怪物竟是要开口说话了？！  
贾维斯看着怪物的口型从一味的嚎叫变为较为有规律的发声，似乎是想要说什么，但还没等贾维斯听出他在说什么，冬兵已经走了上去，怪物伸出手想要抓住冬兵，却被冬兵一拳击开。  
怪物被整个拍在墙上，头部爆裂开来，红红白白溅了一墙，然后就贴在了墙上，没有掉下来，也没有再动了。  
这么看主角和冬兵倒是挺配的。  
贾维斯默默的揉了揉自己的胸，觉得自己心口有点痛。

不忍再去看墙上的爆浆怪物，贾维斯上去和一拳超人搭话  
「没事吧」  
「嗯……」  
主角掏出宝矿力，在手上浇了一下，手上的伤口立马就愈合了。  
「看，这个很有用的，你也备一个吧」  
「嗯」  
主角递给冬兵一个宝矿力，看着他收下，失去道具药水x1  
「那个怪物究竟是什么东西啊……」  
「没什么，他们自作虐」  
冬兵似乎对此嗤之以鼻，厌恶的别开头，不再说话。  
自作虐？  
果然是自愿参加的实验体或者是内部人员自己当了实验体吗？  
结果实验失败变成了这种怪物……  
看之前那张名单，失败的实验体不在少数，这些内部人员要不是第一批牺牲者，在明知失败后会变成那样的情况下还是愿意“为组织捐躯”，那这种精神倒是可以说得上十分可畏了。

将厕所也拉入了黑名单后，贾维斯终于又回到了现代文明——研究室。  
这次他轻而易举的输对了密码，开机了。  
一小段过份精细到让人忍不住觉得在这种地方用心简直是才华的浪费的开机动画过后，与之成对比的简洁的桌面放大出现在了贾维斯眼前。  
说实在的，虽然贾维斯本身也很在意整洁会把自己的桌面分类整理的非常井井有条，但是单论软件的数量绝对不会少，更不要说乱七八糟的文件了。  
眼前这个桌面也实在太简洁了，一共三个图标放在桌面正中间，要是不想做电脑的详细界面设定成打开只能看到官方想让玩家看的内容不就好了……  
贾维斯从最左边点开，结果竟然是一个小游戏的界面。  
又要解谜……  
贾维斯长吐了一口气，这是和解谜杠上了是怎么着……  
他随手解开了第一个谜题，突然有了一段小动画

「你很聪明」  
「嗯？也还好啦，嘿嘿」  
「你读的懂德语？」  
「嗯？会一些，毕竟他们都说德语……」  
「嗯」  
冬兵似乎也被勾起了悲伤的回忆，深有感触的拍了拍主角的背，抱了抱他，动画到这里就结束了。  
之前是谁说看不懂那本红宝书的来着？反正不是贾维斯，他是会德语的。  
主角为什么连玩家都要骗？贾维斯感到深深的无语。玩家不就是主角吗？……难道真的不是？玩家只是一个上帝视角操控他帮助他逃脱的棋子？  
贾维斯的脑洞没控制好规模瞬间到了黑洞的级别，展开了一系列太超过的情节，吓得他赶紧摘下头盔喝了杯水冷静一下。  
再次上线他才发现在成功解谜上一题之后电脑又刷新了一个谜题，难道……  
他又答了两题，再次出现了互动对话。  
果然！贾维斯的脑内滤镜已经看见了大写跳动的「冬兵好感度+1」  
这就是刷好感的地方了吧，确实有看到好感度会影响结局这种事情，原来就是在这里刷吗，那可得多答几题。  
然而一开始他可没想到多答几题会是这种程度的多。  
这个题库简直像是无穷无尽的，每3题有一个互动，后面的题目越来越刁钻奇怪，各个领域都有，很多甚至谷歌不出答案。  
还好他的知识储备还是很广的，实在不行他还可以用黑科技，总算是让他硬钢到了99题，连冬兵的三围和今天穿了什么颜色的内裤都让他问出来了。  
当然过程中主角露出的破绽也不少，这个人给自己做的的人设好像还不太完整，表现给冬兵的和表现在玩家面前的形象有很多矛盾之处，虽然很细微，但也足够可疑了，他可不会认为这是单纯的游戏设定bug。  
见到冬兵微红着脸害羞的样子的贾维斯心情大好，摘下头盔准备喝口水。这一看不得了，竟然已经12点了！  
沉，沉迷学（男）习（色），废寝忘食……这可不像是他会做的事，他赶紧下了游戏关了电脑冲去淋浴。

温度适中的热水浇在贾维斯身上，让他白皙的肌肤泛出粉红色，如果说冬兵是一只被洗澡的小狗，那贾维斯就是一只被清洗的苹果，整个人泛着可爱而健康的光泽，连肩膀上晒出的斑点都显得十分性感。  
他闭着眼，手在脖子处抚摸着下滑。他想象着刚才游戏里冬兵靠近的样子，湿漉漉的眼睛和红润泛着光泽的嘴唇，突出的锁骨和锻炼有度的斜方肌……  
他的喘息急促起来，手在水流的润滑下轻巧的下滑，握住了已经抬头的下身。  
禁欲了一段时间后的自渎让贾维斯短暂的失神，高潮时他下意识眯着眼睛仰头看着头顶的灯，暖黄色的光晕晕开了一层又一层，甚至泛起了波纹，波纹中呈现出一面水做的镜子，映出了两人的影子……  
？！  
贾维斯一惊，猛地转过身，身后不知何时起竟站了一个人！  
他下意识抓住男人的手臂一个擒拿猛地将他按在了浴室的墙上，那人发出了“噢”的一声轻呼，快速抬起没被抓着的手示意投降。

“Okay I didn't see this coming”  
男人说话的口音像是英国人，声音听上去十分儒雅，和他做出的事格外不符。  
“Oh no you are not……”  
“你认出我了？我很高兴”  
男人嘿嘿一笑，试图转过来，然后手被别了一下，吃痛的又转回去了。  
贾维斯当然认识他，他可算是半个这个人的受害者  
“洛基”  
当年纽约被袭击的他时候他当然也不能幸免，办公大楼被炸，还好他当时在楼下买咖啡，所以很快就逃难了。  
“对”  
“？！”  
洛基突然在他的背后出现说话，他一惊手上放松，眼前的洛基趁机挣脱开来不知从哪里变出了法杖抵着贾维斯胸口。  
洛基看着贾维斯变得僵硬的身体，嘴角裂开了一个笑容。他牵起贾维斯刚才自渎的手，将他指尖还未被冲散的白浊含入口中。  
“你……”  
“嘘。我爱你的声音，但现在不要说话”  
洛基的指尖顺着他的后背下滑，握住了他略为干瘦但仍旧挺翘的臀瓣。  
“我现在明白他们为什么喜欢你了，你很不一样”

贾维斯看着眼前绿莹莹的眸子，觉得自己最近真是倒了血霉。  
被超英救美，被超英跟踪，被超英的弟弟性骚扰，接下来还能有什么更出格的？  
洛基的脸凑了上来，他下意识的闭眼，却只得到一个在唇角的轻吻。  
“再见了，小羊羔”

他发现了，他会单身的理由之一可能就是明明那些他感兴趣的男人直接邀请他他就会答应和他们的约会，但是他们就是要这样神经兮兮的来骚扰他一下。  
贾维斯摸着自己的唇角，无语的看着洛基消失的地方。


	4. Chapter 4

The future sounds boring without the one you love

——史蒂夫·罗杰斯的场合

 

你是我未曾拥有无法捕捉的亲昵  
我却有你的吻你的魂你的心  
载着我飞呀飞呀飞 越过了意义  
你是我朝夕相伴触手可及的虚拟  
陪着我像纸笔像自己像雨滴  
看着我坠啊坠啊坠落到云里　

——托尼·史塔克的场合

 

「今天也是糟透了的一天。  
好吧我知道一开头就是这样一句话实在是不太好，但这真是再贴切不过了。」  
贾维斯喝了一口咖啡，继续在电脑上打字。  
「我昨天真是不应该想还有什么能更出格这种话，这就是墨菲定律最糟的体现方式，我就像是戏台上的老将军，背上插满了旗帜——有些是我自己插的，好吧大部分是我自己插的，有些是别人帮我插的。  
我不知道最近暮光之城恋爱学校是不是又开始招生了，如果可以我希望这个学校被永远关闭。

被人跟踪的感觉真是糟透了。

或许我应该改一改我想要改变我现在生活的想法，又或者，天哪我是说你们就不能把自己伪装的再好一点吗？  
于是我在咖啡店停的久了那么一点，“借用”了附近几个监控，找到了那位不速之客，顺便帮他带了一杯咖啡，对他会因为我的亲切友好停止这种行为抱有着青涩而天真的期盼。  
可我的天真是愚蠢的。  
这位英俊的超级英雄先生在被我吓了一跳后，用灿烂的笑容和洁白的牙齿接受了我的咖啡，我十分能理解他成为美国的标志，谁看到这样的笑容不会心动呢？但这也不能作为他的跟踪的辩解。事实是他的确辩解了——十分蹩脚的。  
他十分暧昧的向我解释了我目前处于一种未知的危险之中，需要受到他们的保护。是的他称他的行为为一种贴身的必要的保护，虽然我坚持认为如果他能更具体的告诉我我面临的这种危险是什么，那我和他都能更好的保护我自己，但他只是含糊其辞，用他灿烂的笑脸和温热的手掌糊弄了过去。  
啊，是的那温热的手掌……在我后颈处温柔的抚摸，和他的笑容一样容易让人灼伤。我不愿让他看出我的心猿意马，所以就狼狈的逃开了。

但是我并没有错失抱怨他的机会，因为在下班时我们又见面了。  
这可真是十分亲密的保护了。  
不要怕最糟的事情发生，因为事情总能变得更糟的，我又深刻的体会到了这一点——乘坐地铁这么久以来这还是我第一次遇见痴汉。  
呃其实也没有很久，也不会很久了，我的车要修好了，到时候我一定会牢记在下车买咖啡的时候锁好车窗，否则再上车后见到什么人坐在后座我都不会吃惊。  
总之我遇见了痴汉。但只要他不是什么改造人靠我自己打倒他还是绰绰有余的。可偏偏某些人不这么想，那位甜点先生突然跳了出来一脚踹飞了痴汉，然后Mr.America也突然出现从背后扣住了他的双手阻止他继续攻击痴汉然后在晚高峰的地铁上造成命案，是不知道是从哪里渗出来的时代感的关系吗？两个人的互动像是晨间动画一样。

哦他叫甜点先生“bucky”，我在考虑继续叫他甜点先生还是叫他小鹿先生。  
但是另一位小鹿先生也在场，所以这样叫就有点难搞清楚了。  
其实我也不清楚那究竟是不是，毕竟那只是一个完全不认识的普通的中年上班族的形象，可是他很擅长幻术不是吗，我可没见过哪个普通上班族激动的时候会全身泛绿光。  
或，或许有时候会？（当然是选择原谅她啊.jpg  
我很认真的和他们探讨了一下关于“保护”人员为什么不减反增的问题，正直先生一脸正气向我解释道甜点先生并不是来保护我的，他负责的是别人，他只是顺路来看看。  
也就是说他只是来跟踪我的。  
这个解释真是太棒了。  
我很庆幸他们没有趁我出去在我家里放上监视器……或许有？天哪我得去检查一下我的书架。  
哦等一下………看来我不需要了。」

 

贾维斯咽下了最后一口咖啡，看着屏幕上突然跳出的对话框。  
上面写着一行字  
「你在上班时间偷偷干别的，我要扣你工资」  
「您是……？」  
贾维斯试着在文本框里打字，自己站起来到处找家里有没有哪里被动过的迹象。  
「你的老板，你知道的［图片］」  
还附了一张自己的自拍，很贴心。贾维斯假装没有看到自拍背景远处隐隐约约的某几位超级英雄的身影。  
「不要找了，我们没有进你家，不过我黑了你的摄像头，所以我现在看得到你」  
很好，至少他总该表扬他的诚实。  
「我不知道您为什么要联系我，我已经下班了，现在是我的私人时间，您无权干涉」  
「哦你真直接。好吧，我知道你想知道我们为什么要监视你，其实理由很简单」  
贾维斯的鼠标突然变成了一支魔法棒的形状，然后他的电脑画面切换到了桌面，那支魔法棒在他玩的游戏图标上圈了一下。  
「因为这个」

……这个游戏？  
确实他最近那些不太平的经历都是在玩这个游戏之后开始的，但事实是仔细想想的话他在玩游戏之前的人生也不是顺风顺水，奇怪的事情见的没少到哪去。他们关注自己跟这个游戏到底有什么关系？  
「你最近有没有觉得自己有哪里奇怪？」  
「不瞒您说，我其实一直觉得自己挺奇怪的。但是要说特别奇怪……」  
「有没有想过毁灭世界？」  
「我知道您是钢铁侠，就算我想过，我也会说我没想过的。嗯我没想过」  
「……奖励你的诚实一个我的吻怎么样？」  
「感激的收下您的奖励，您要现在送吗？」  
「……如果你愿意等我一会的话，不，一定要等我好吗？我很快就来……你那话是认真的吗？」  
「等一下」  
「我真的可以现在来」  
「不不不，我说认真的事呢。我想起来了，我最近老是觉得对机器有一种……奇妙的好感？其实以前也不是没有，我小时候还觉得星星会对我说话呢。但是最近总有一种对现实的……没有归属感？想要和机器更亲近的感觉，想要……和它们……融为一体？」  
「……」

一个视频框突然跳了出来，托尼严肃的脸出现在贾维斯的屏幕上  
“你听我说，贾维斯。这一切可能是九头蛇的阴谋，那款游戏的头盔里面被植入了电波发信系统，会影响你的大脑，配合着游戏洗脑效果更甚。我们目前还没有弄清楚到底对使用人会产生什么影响，但是已经有好多起失踪案件发生，都是玩过这款游戏的人，这还只是我们收到的报案数量，所以绝对不能掉以轻心，明天我会来找你和你详细的谈。我们的人也在你家周围监视确保你的安全，不要轻举妄动，暂时别动那个游戏好吗？”  
“我知道了”  
听到这话贾维斯立刻严肃起来，认真的看着托尼回答道。  
“那个吻还是作数的”  
贾维斯听到这突然的发言一愣，随即轻笑道  
“好，我等着”  
他笑着关掉了视频，又给自己续了一杯咖啡，将日志保存为“仅自己可见”，开始了工作。

而另一边………  
“罗大盾！”  
托尼跳起来打了史蒂夫的头。  
“……托尼，你能不能别给我起一些奇怪的外号”  
“这不是重点！没想到你是这样的老处男！你竟然摸了我的贾维斯！我要告你性骚扰！”  
这话一出，周围看戏的人就呆不住了。  
“不不不，你们干嘛这样看着我”  
史蒂夫有些慌张的看着四周人突然犀利的眼神  
“巴基，你知道的，我不是这样的人！我就是想安抚他一下”  
史蒂夫尴尬的在自己的胸口摸了摸，然后意识到自己就是用这只手摸了贾维斯的后颈——他事后甚至没忍住吻了吻自己的手指，觉得上面还残留着贾维斯的温度……  
“变态”  
红女巫的眼神在无声的控诉。  
“……旺达，我以为我们约好了不要随便读心”  
“我根本不需要读心，你的邪恶心理已经写在了你的脸上”  
洛基在一旁幸灾乐祸的补充。典型的得了便宜还卖乖，要是其他人知道他干了什么估计能活活掐死他都不变一点表情。  
“好了你们”  
弗瑞对这帮幼稚的男孩子感到无语，这么多年来这些男孩都变老了（还有两位近百岁的老人），但是他们都没有长大，在恋爱这件事上还停留在幼儿园的水平。  
“其他几个人的情况呢？”  
“都在监控中，你要相信史塔克出品的质量”  
托尼切出监控画面，几个重要监视人的各个方位视角以及保护他们的人的样子都映在上面。  
“你们知道，我们有很多列在名单上的要保护人物”  
弗瑞环视了一圈严肃的看着他的超级英雄们  
“你们有必要全盯着他一个人？！我最精英的部队，复仇者联盟，每天盯着一个上班族傻笑，我要不要找一个镜子出来给你们看看自己现在的样子？”  
“他的确是我们目前最重要的监视对象，情况也是最危险的，我们只是尽可能周全的保护他而已”  
史蒂夫恢复了正直的样子说道。  
“那就做到你们的最好，别让他出任何差错”  
弗瑞留下这句话离开了。

 

贾维斯第二天早晨起来有点精神不振。  
他昨天晚上熬夜加班了，当然并不是被逼的，只是他一想到有什么大阴谋就发生在他身边一颗隐藏许久的中二之心就开始蠢蠢欲动，在试图睡眠未果之后他干脆就起来工作了，一专心起来就喝了太多咖啡，最后只睡了2个小时。  
作为一个极其嗜睡（他需要很多的睡眠和糖分来保持自己大脑的运作）的人来说，这可以说是极其致命的。  
他昏昏沉沉的起床洗漱，准备出门的时候才发现自己睡衣都没换，一边脱上衣一边打开了笔电，对着摄像头黏糊糊的撒娇道  
“钢铁侠先生您在听吗？我需要您载我一程”  
然后啪的合上电脑伸了个懒腰，换上了西装。  
他挤了一大口easy cheese在嘴里，感觉像吃了一口赞安诺（镇定剂），终于穿上了一对的鞋，开门出发。

托尼一大早就得到了一个甜味的吻。  
他吸了吸男人柔软的下唇，看着他茫然的眼神笑得比easy cheese还甜  
“早上好，我来载你一程。顺便，这是你诚实的奖励”  
“……早上好，您起得真早，一大早就精力十足的进行着保护工作？”  
贾维斯哪里会想到托尼真的在监视着他的摄像头，还跑来载他了，这么一大早的他还真是有精神。  
“不是起的真早，是我昨天没有睡。说真的我觉得我积攒下来的事务可以填满整个史塔克大厦，如果连起来可以突破大气层”  
托尼伸长着手臂比划  
“那您真是日理万机，我很担心您的疲劳驾驶，以及，您这是要去哪？”  
托尼没有走向电梯，反而去向了楼道里的窗户。  
“哦宝贝你不会以为我开车来的吧？”  
“……？”  
“抱紧我”  
贾维斯看着冲他张开双手的托尼有些迟疑，但他还是照做了。

 

“……我真诚的认为您应该先向我确认一下我的身体状况，我是说，我有没有心脏病，恐高症之类的”  
贾维斯被托尼用战甲带着飞上高空，看着地上乐高一样的房子，觉得自己的发际线被吹得后退了一厘米。  
“哦，我完美的确认过你的体检表，你健康的能打死一头牛。怎么，你害怕？”  
“被一个昨天刚和你说过话今天就来你家门口堵你的人毫无防护措施的带上天，如果是您的话您也会怕的先生”  
“不，如果那个人是你我就不怕”  
好吧，贾维斯承认他有一些心动。  
“宝贝你有没有试过mile high club？”  
当他没说。  
“没有，而且我不认为现在是做这个的好时候先生”  
“也是，我们可以等到晚上，我可不想让别人看见你的样子”  
“不，晚上也不要了谢谢”  
“宝贝，你真冷淡”  
“不，我只是表现的像一个正常人（normal）”  
“可是你并不普通，普通人可解不出那些九头蛇的题目。你有没有考虑过称自己为聪明绝顶，倾国倾城？”  
“啊不了，我暂时没有打算绝顶……以及……是我误会了还是这就是你，或者说你们，对我表现出‘异常兴趣’的原因？”  
“不要担心冒犯我们甜心，只有浅陋的人才不以貌取人。我爱你的脸和你的腿，并希望有一天能和它们有更进一步的接触”  
“好吧。那我希望你能心想事成”  
“……你知道我真的很推荐mile high club”  
“好了，停”  
贾维斯笑着瞟了托尼一眼，拍了拍他示意他们到了。

他们一起走进史塔克大厦的顶楼，贾维斯惊奇的看着托尼的“助手”帮他拆下了机甲  
“我想要一套这个在我自己的房间里”  
“你和我一起住这就归你了。而且你要这个干嘛，帮你脱衣服？你真的可以来麻烦我”  
“不，我是说我想造一个这个系统，我想给他…哦，是她，抱歉，进行彻底的改造，他们可以变得非常有用。”  
贾维斯听到星期五的声音，急忙修改了自己使用的人称并道歉，他顺手接过托尼脱下来的西装，帮他抚平上面的皱褶然后挂了起来。  
“她已经很有用了”  
“是，但是她可以更进一步”  
“……有没有人说过你很危险？”  
“没有，可能这才是我危险的地方”  
贾维斯摊了摊手，停下来看向远方走过来的几人。

“早上好”  
他微笑着向他们打招呼。  
“早上好，我很高兴见到你已经在这里了”  
这是沉稳的史蒂夫。  
“嗨，初次见面，呃你可以叫我巴基”  
这是试图掩藏自己兴奋的巴基。  
“这其实是我们第三次见面了，我认得出你穿便装的样子，但还是早上好巴基”  
“所以只有我对这位先生是初次见面？你好我的朋友，我是托尔”  
这是反射弧比较长的托尔。  
“您好”  
他微笑着和托尔握了手，看向一旁像是用红外线打量着猎物的蛇，只要他一动就会一口把他吞下去的洛基。  
“别用这种眼神看我，我不加入这种愚蠢的‘微笑握手打招呼’俱乐部”

“托尔你并不是一个人，事实上我也是和他初次见面”  
“这位是……”  
“尼克弗瑞，神盾局的局长”  
“哦～局长，您好”  
“我可是听说了很多你的故事”  
“我倒是第一次听说您，您不介意跟我分享一下我的传说吧？”  
“其实昨天史塔克已经和你说的很清楚了”  
弗瑞对托尼做了一个“你介意吗”的手势，托尼耸了耸肩  
“星期五”  
“了解，boss。您好，贝坦尼先生，我是星期五，您的智能助手。（托尼:嘿你不是我的智能助手吗？）昨天boss说明的其实已经十分清楚了，但还是容许我补充一些细节。九头蛇借着现在的超级英雄热潮研发了您正在玩的这款游戏，打着超级拟真和超级英雄借此来吸引玩家的注意力。他们伪装成赞助商和一个游戏公司合作，因为游戏公司是真实的，甚至在和我们谈合作的时候都完美的通过了背景调查。然而他们在后期制造时在头盔里植入了某个发信系统，并通过游戏内容使玩家的精神通过各种情感造成起伏松懈，并趁机对他们进行某种程度的洗脑。具体会造成什么影响我们也不清楚，我们不敢贸然对人体进行测试。

在几个星期前，第一批玩家失踪了。我们调查了其中的共性，发现他们大多是在游戏过程中表现杰出的玩家，包括几位在网站上提供了攻略的博主。我们追踪了各个地区购买了这款游戏的人并对他们进行监控，从中筛选出了几位重点人物，而您，贾维斯·贝坦尼先生，是重点中的重点。”

“为什么？我不认为我的表现有什么特别”  
“是吗，贝坦尼先生”  
弗瑞放出了一张图片。  
“这是一张关于那些‘小测试’的解答情况的图表。如你所见，解答数最低的是1道，最高的，就是你，99道，相信如果不是到了时间你还会继续下去。而这个的平均解答情况，是11道，在此之前的最高纪录，是37道。”  
“这我倒是没想到。那些题目也没有很难，只是大家做到后来失去了耐心吧”  
“……”  
“怎么了？”  
“他答到第7道就死活做不下去了”  
托尼幸灾乐祸的指着巴基难看的脸色解释道。  
“……那只是一个数独。好吧如果我们的题库都是一样的话”  
贾维斯对此感到微妙。  
“只有前十道是一样的。哦顺便那个37道就是我，但我也是做到一半没时间了否则我还可以做下去的你知道”  
“那不只是一个数独，那是一个时间限制超短的数独”  
巴基翻着白眼解释。  
“哦醒醒吧小吧唧，这个游戏的玩家平均都有做到第11题，你只是数独做的超烂而已”  
“我只是不熟悉数独而已，鬼知道这是什么操蛋规则，他又没有解释”  
“天哪谁不知道数独的规则？！”  
“在我那个年代没有数独”  
“真的假的？数独是什么时候发明的？”  
“数独起源于18世纪初瑞士数学家欧拉等人研究的拉丁方阵。19世纪80年代，一位美国人根据这种拉丁方阵发明了一种填数趣味游戏，这就是数独的雏形。1984年改名叫sudoku，1997年开始风靡英国。所以，严格来说巴基那个时候没有玩过数独也正常”  
“……你是想抢了星期五的工作吗？”  
“您这种用法siri都能抢了我的工作，boss”  
“好吧，你是维基百科吗？还是麦考夫福尔摩斯？”  
“不，我只是比较擅长记东西而已”  
贾维斯摊手。  
“总之，你现在是九头蛇的第一大目标了。当然，也是我们的第一保护对象”  
“可是这样不会太明显吗？我们今天这样，实在是很招摇。九头蛇不会警觉从而放弃吗？”  
贾维斯指了指自己和托尼，示意他刚才来上班的方式有些不普通。  
“你觉得他不招摇吗？”  
弗瑞指了指冬日战士。  
“我…假定他们都是爱冒险的人。好吧，所以你们需要我做什么？当诱饵继续游戏？”

“我很高兴你能明白的这么快”  
“不，当然不是”  
几道声音同时响起，随后就是一阵大眼瞪小眼。  
“一开始我们就是这么打算的，你们不能因为看上他了就停止这个计划”  
“不，但是你也看到了他的大脑非同常人，要是他被洗脑了听命于九头蛇对我们来说将会是个巨大的威胁”  
“那就阻止他，在他将我们带到九头蛇的基地之后将它们全部捣毁。他又没有被肉体改造，你们还打不过他？”  
“但是他有可能躲过我们的监视偷偷溜走……”  
“请问你们有没有兴趣关注一下我的意愿？”  
“呃，当然”  
托尼闪着一双大眼睛，期盼着贾维斯的拒绝。  
“我愿意帮忙”  
“十分感谢你的乐于助人，我们会给你相应的报酬”  
弗瑞用一个胜利的眼神看了他们一眼，叫女孩们过来帮他办好后续程序。  
“我的老天，你到底明不明白这有多危险？！你要是出了什么事怎么办？！”  
“你会为我哭吗？”  
“不会，我不会让你出事”  
“我相信你，所以我愿意帮忙”

这个该死的…小甜心，他为什么这么擅长给人下套。  
托尼翻了个白眼，捂着脸捶了一下史蒂夫的胸肌。  
史蒂夫被他捶得莫名其妙，捂着胸口看了看托尔。  
托尔咬了一口香蕉，递给洛基一个苹果。  
洛基接过苹果，把它变成了一个桃子递给了巴基。  
巴基好奇的啃了一口，露出了一个诡异的表情看向史蒂夫。

“够了你们是在玩什么把你的心我的心串一串”  
娜塔莎仿佛带着“silly boy get out my face”的bgm带着班纳和巴顿走过来。  
“……女孩们？”  
洛基指了指娜塔莎的身后。  
“你也可以这么认为。好吧，旺达要……处理她自己的事物”  
娜塔莎指了指自己的手指。  
“哦……”  
大家面面相觑，不知是不是该为此鼓掌。  
“他还不知道呢，等到她成功了再说”  
娜塔莎挑了挑眉，向贾维斯微笑  
“你好”


	5. 番外：一辆小单车

※上垒的只有锤盾两个

※康拉德和米多拉：出自芭蕾舞剧《海盗》，取材于英国著名诗人拜伦的同名诗作。（然而我并没有看过原作so……）

 

酒到十巡的时候场面有些失去控制了。  
被集中攻击的托尼嘟囔着“你们针对我”，用一个被戳在矛尖上的尸体一般的姿势挂在沙发背上。贾维斯，像一个拯救受困的公主的骑士，走过去抱起他将他平铺在了沙发上——像是铺一层毯子一样，托尼差不多和一个毯子一样瘫软而任人摆布了。  
托尼迷迷糊糊的看着他，然后环住他的脖子在他的嘴上响亮的“吧唧”了一口  
“我亲爱的海盗大人……你是来救我的吗……”  
“是的，米多拉，你不再是奴隶了，晚安”  
他在托尼的额头上轻吻了一下，将自己的大氅盖在了他身上。

“找到他了！”  
托尔突然冒出来，从背后架住了贾维斯，在他搞不清状况的时候史蒂夫带着一大盘蛋糕出现了。  
“住手！”  
“史蒂夫别听他的，快点”  
正义的伙伴托尔此刻正发出着恶魔的呼喊，他钳制着贾维斯的手，等待着史蒂夫将那一盘蛋糕整个扣到贾维斯的脸上。  
“抱歉”  
“Captain……”  
贾维斯叹了一口气，认命的闭上眼睛。  
史蒂夫拿着蛋糕一步步接近，然后趁着贾维斯不注意——将蛋糕放在一边捧着他的脸亲吻了他的嘴唇。  
贾维斯被这出乎意料的一吻惊得睁开了眼睛，身后的托尔发出了“噢”的声音，将钳制他的手松开转为搂着贾维斯的腰。贾维斯一手和托尔十指相扣，另一只手摸上了史蒂夫的后腰，在他的尾椎处轻轻抚摸。

史蒂夫的手不自觉的在贾维斯的胸上揉捏，惹得贾维斯一边和他接吻一边轻笑  
“你完全可以揉自己的，你的胸比我的大多了”  
托尔空着的手从他的腰部下滑到双腿之间揉了一把  
“确实是大多了，但我还是比较喜欢揉你的”  
“好的，现在你伤害到我的自尊了”  
贾维斯假装不高兴的样子，侧过脸看向托尔  
“我要在网上散播雷神是个三五的传言”  
“三五？”  
“五厘米，五分钟，五毫升”  
“……那我就去问神奇女侠借真言套索，让你说出你是怎么被我的精液撑大肚子像个怀孕的小荡妇一样求着我操你的……”  
贾维斯和史蒂夫都被这番言语刺激的呼吸急促起来，贾维斯不自觉的微微摆动胯部在托尔的下身磨蹭  
“巴基和洛基呢……”  
“白雪公主正在和elsa亲热呢”  
托尔挑挑下巴，示意角落处扭打在一起的两人，穿着elsa衣服的洛基的披风被巴基踩在脚下，而与此相对的他抓住了白雪公主巴基长长的裙子，两个人在地上滚成一团  
“…我们真的不用去阻止？”  
“不，他们答应了不会乱来，估计去训练室打一场就好了。他们两个因为首当其冲的给托尼劝酒闹了点小矛盾”  
可以说是天道好轮回了。

“所以就只有我们两个……”  
“作为喝不醉和不劝酒的奖赏……”  
托尔和史蒂夫的低语宛如吹笛人的笛声，而贾维斯就是被诱惑的孩子，他不自觉的迈着步子跟着两人上了楼进了卧室。  
一进去他就被猛地按在了门上，贾维斯发誓他听见了那扇脆弱的门发出咯吱声。  
“要不是那些房间都是透明的我早就当场办了你了……”  
托尔在贾维斯的脖子上忿忿的啃咬，留下一个个晶亮的口水印。  
“嗯，你今天真是天杀的好看”  
“Captain ,language”  
贾维斯难以置信的看了一眼史蒂夫，收到对方一个抱歉的眼神。  
“嗯…你们今天也很不错啊”  
贾维斯语气轻快的调侃，被托尔恶狠狠的用下身顶了一下。  
“我说真的”  
他笑着摸上了托尔裸露的胯骨，大拇指沿着他的人鱼线滑动。

不知道是谁先开始谁又附和了，总之他们有了一个今天来cosplay party的决定。  
一个，大家都觉得愚蠢的决定。  
这让人怀疑当初通过这个决定的究竟是谁，鉴于每个人都是一副不情不愿的样子。  
但是直到派对正式开始，贾维斯才知道之前他们的不情不愿都是为了隐藏自己内心的雀跃。  
“嘴上说着不要身体倒是很老实。”  
他捏着托尼的下巴，轻佻的舔了舔嘴唇，视线放肆的在托尼身上上下扫。  
托尼穿了一件粉白的小裙子，不知道裙子里穿了多少层裙撑，层层叠叠的花边坠在裙边，意外的梦幻。  
“你要是能刮个胡子就更好了”  
他在托尼光裸的大腿上色情的抚摸，被托尼在屁股上捏了一把。  
“我们等会还要参加派对，别让我现在就上了你，康拉德”  
“哦……比起什么cosplay派对我更想要一场性爱派对，说真的，我们多久没见了，米多拉？”  
贾维斯穿了一身华丽繁复的海盗装，衬衫外面穿着外套，外套外面还有一件大氅，配着宽松的裤子和长靴，全身以黑红为主，既放荡不羁又透着优雅华贵——除了他的内心和屁股以外，经历了没有性生活的一个月之后光是托尼这一捏他就快湿了。  
“还不是你的人贩子老爹弗瑞，有什么任务非要你去那么偏远的地方做，我之前甚至都不知道地球上有这么个地方！”  
托尼抱怨着搂上贾维斯的腰，正准备悄无声息的带着人溜走，就被白雪公主巴基拦路截住了。  
“托尼！你要去哪？”  
这个小贱人绝对是故意叫这么大声的，托尼咬牙切齿放开了贾维斯，挤出一个微笑应付着围上来的众人。

“哼，康拉德，他怎么不叫你虎克船长”  
洛基若无其事的出现在贾维斯身边，优雅的端着一杯马丁尼抿了一口。他穿着一身艾莎的长袍，薄纱裹住了玲珑有致的身体，纤细的腰肢看上去盈手可握。  
“你这样有些狡猾”  
贾维斯指出他的犯规——是的，洛基直接变成了女性的身体，再加上他的长相本就偏阴柔，算是这些女装大佬里最没有违和感的一个了。  
洛基从鼻子里哼了一声，算是回答了他。  
“…你们该不会是因为我叫他米多拉——你知道康拉德和米多拉是一对，所以才针对他吧？”  
贾维斯有些好笑的看着洛基别扭的表情，凑上去在他透明薄纱下突出的锁骨上轻吻。  
“这又不能怪他，你们的衣服都太有特征了，又没有什么海盗角色能搭配……或许我可以穿安娜的衣服配合你，改天，只有我们两个的时候……”  
“洛——基——”  
“小胖子你快把我的手拽断了！”  
“怎么会，浩克都没能把你摔断”  
巴基带着扭曲的微笑，将洛基拽去了一旁，被拖走之前洛基还没忘了在贾维斯腰上摸一把。  
现在想想那两个人打起来八成就是因为这个。

不过贾维斯现在没时间内疚，因为两位真正的女装大佬正把他围在中间。  
他跪坐在史蒂夫的膝盖上，接受着两人的爱抚。  
托尔穿了一身诡异的黑色连衣裙，上身是紧身的，两根带子挂在双肩上完全遮不住他硕大的二头肌和胸肌，腰部两侧对称镂空，从第一根肋骨一直开叉到胯骨，腹肌和人鱼线一览无余。下身则是一个棉麻质感下垂感很好的宽松长裙，他不知道托尔究竟是cos的什么，不过看上去像是日本动漫里会出现的角色。  
贾维斯的视线黏在托尔露出的人鱼线上，顺着线条一路延伸下去……天哪，随便哪里都好，快把他按在那里狠狠的操一顿直到他不省人事下身失去知觉！  
贾维斯不自觉的咽了下口水，带着期盼的眼神直直撞进托尔钴蓝色的眼睛。  
“不行，你有多久没被进入过了？你在那边有自己搞过吗？”  
“……后面没有”  
“突然来你会受不了的”

贾维斯想起来了，在这种三个人做的时候，托尔通常是第二个进入的那个。也不是说他有多懂得谦让，只是他们都知道贾维斯的身体并不是天生用来接纳的，而托尔的尺寸让这一切变得更加艰难，他通常会选择在贾维斯被另一个人完全操开之后再来享用他松软的身体，但是当这三个人是贾维斯和那对神兄弟时事情就会变得十分棘手，先不说这两个家伙连尺寸都不同于凡人，洛基一定会是先进来的那个，并且他会变着法的试图激怒托尔而承受这一切的却会是无辜的贾维斯……  
那些火辣的记忆仿佛还残留在身体的角落里，贾维斯感觉腰眼一酸，不自觉的想要合拢双腿，却因为托尔隔在他双腿间而没能成功，史蒂夫趁机解开了他的裤子，手伸进他的裤子里隔着内裤撩拨他的小腹，却彻底无视他已经将内裤染出了一大块深色的前液。  
这根本就是折磨。贾维斯呼吸急促的胡乱向后抓，史蒂夫握住了他的手，亲吻他的指节。  
贾维斯反过来带着他的手放在自己的唇边，他伸出舌头轻舔他的指尖，然后将他的食指和中指的第一个指节含入口中，一边模仿着抽插的动作一边舔吮他的手指。

“……！看来你真的等不及了……”  
托尔变换了姿势，自己靠着床头盘腿坐着，让贾维斯成跪趴的姿势和他接吻。  
“唔…倒不如说你们这么游刃有余才奇怪，要是你们不想做就出去换人，外面那几位可是抢着要来…嗯”  
贾维斯的挑衅计策显然很奏效，托尔猛地堵住了他的嘴，亲吻变得激烈而充满了占有欲。史蒂夫将他的裤子和内裤一同拉到了膝盖处，在他的臀瓣上微微用力的揉捏。  
“嗯……”  
贾维斯难过的弓着背，美国队长的三分力对他来说也够疼了，贾维斯白皙的臀瓣瞬间染上了一片粉红色。  
冰凉的液体浇在他被蹂躏过的臀肉上安抚了那种火辣感，一股甜甜的气味扩散在空气里，贾维斯下意识像只小狗似的吸了两下鼻子  
“……草莓味的”  
“托尼新研制的，还有巧克力味的和抹茶味的”  
……他就这么想吃甜食吗？作为限制了他甜食摄入量本人的贾维斯有些无语又有些好笑。  
史蒂夫在他的整个屁股上将液体涂抹开之后将瓶子尖细的开口塞进了他的后穴，液体灌进体内的感觉让贾维斯不适的翘起臀部上身倒在了托尔身上，托尔结实的手臂抓住了他，搂着他的背安抚的拍着，他委屈的将脸埋进托尔的小腹，却发现托尔的勃起已经顶到了他的胸口。  
滚烫的硬铁像是烧红了烙在他身上一般让他瑟瑟发抖，他微微向后爬了一些将脸埋进托尔鼓起的一包，插在体内的瓶子碰到了史蒂夫的腹部又进入了一些，但他只是哼哼了一声，深吸了一口气。  
浓厚的雄性气息充满着贾维斯的鼻腔让他整个人都要瘫软下来了，他掀开托尔的裙子张开嘴隔着内裤含住一小截托尔的茎身，像是吸吮着母乳的婴儿一样专注而神圣的吸吮着托尔硕大的龟头，眼神里的痴迷快要淌出来了。

托尔低沉的吼了一声，手指插进了贾维斯短翘的头发按摩着他的头皮。  
得到奖励的贾维斯更加卖力，用牙咬着托尔的内裤沿将其拽了下来，托尔尺寸可人的阴茎弹了出来拍在贾维斯脸上甚至发出了轻微的响声。贾维斯用手肘支撑着体重，手掌裹住托尔粗大的阴茎撸动。  
史蒂夫将他后穴里的瓶子拿了出来，这些占了瓶子一小半的液体让贾维斯的小腹沉甸甸的，连被手指进入的感觉都没有引起他的过度反应。  
紧涩的肉穴在润滑剂的帮助下变得湿润柔软了不少，怕贾维斯一时无法放松史蒂夫甚至特意使用了加入催情效果的润滑剂，不愧是史塔克出品，体内吸收的效果很快就体现出来，贾维斯只觉得有好几百只蚂蚁在后穴里爬，瘙痒的难以忍受。  
生理泪水积蓄在他的眼眶里模糊了他的视线，他再也无法忍受的叫了出来  
“你们到底进不进来？！我还不如去厨房拿根黄瓜——啊！”  
史蒂夫整个的挺进打断了贾维斯的抱怨，他发出尖细的哀叫声，像是一只被勒住脖子的小鸟。  
史蒂夫的手伸进贾维斯宽松的衬衫内抚慰着他微微突起的小腹，他想亲吻贾维斯的后背，却被衣服阻止了动作。  
他有些烦躁的抱起贾维斯，试图解开他的衣服，却发现他的衣服层层叠叠的还有许多复式的扣子，他自己都没发觉自己的手在颤抖，解了半天也没弄开他的外套。托尔见状贴心的帮了他一把——他把整个衣服撕了开来，扣子崩的到处都是。  
“谢了老兄，不过我真心希望下次你能再早点”  
史蒂夫有些懊恼自己的急躁，他引以为傲的自制力在贾维斯这里似乎不怎么起作用。  
他让贾维斯坐在自己的大腿上将自己的分身整个吞下去直到贾维斯的屁股碰到他的大腿，他发现贾维斯在不住的颤抖并且夹得他像是套了一个小号的安全套一样紧，这才意识到光是他整个插入就让贾维斯射了出来。

“你表现的有点太敏感了……”  
“不知道你有没有意识到，一个月是很长的一段时间，而且我实在是不太想再强调一遍，但是如果在五秒钟之内你还是决定只和我聊天而没有其他动作我就把你踢出去换洛基进来，我敢肯定他们能给我带来一个美好的夜晚”  
“……而且很凶残，你怎么了？”  
贾维斯给了他一个“你确定你还是要和我聊下去？”的眼神  
“我很关心你”  
史蒂夫在贾维斯的肩膀上亲吻，扶着他的腰上下挺动起来。  
“嗯……好吧，我承认，我之前吸了点Rush（一种催情剂）。我之前……和托尼在更衣室的时候……天哪好深……嗯差点搞起来，不过我太久没做了所以……我用了点药……”  
他舒服的随着史蒂夫的动作哼哼起来，然后被史蒂夫在肩膀上咬了一下。  
“嘿！”  
贾维斯怀疑自己被咬出血了，虽然他的肩上只是多了一个齿痕。  
“你在3个小时之前，刚刚到这里，复仇者大厦。你就已经和他差点搞上，两次”  
“三个小时都够我们搞两次了，更不要说差点搞上……等一下你怎么知道是两次，你看到我们在门口调情了？”  
“……”  
“Captain有没有人说过你真的很喜欢暗中观察……如果你愿意把你的热情放到实际行动上你早就已经睡了我一次了”  
“是的我会做数学”  
史蒂夫将他放倒在床上让他的头枕上托尔的大腿，他抬高贾维斯的腰部在底下塞了个枕头以方便自己更深入的进入他。  
贾维斯自觉的将腿缠上史蒂夫精壮的腰随着他的挺动呻吟，却没忍住发出了一声痛呼。  
“噢……”  
他动了动身体从身下拿出了一个纽扣。  
他拽着史蒂夫衣服上的蕾丝将他拉过来，然后将纽扣从领口塞进了他的上衣里，看着那颗纽扣卡在了史蒂夫的胸肌上。  
他满意的拍了拍史蒂夫快要从紧绷的上衣里爆出来的胸肌，然后掀起了他超短的裙边摸他的大腿  
“你穿的这身真方便……我应该也这样穿的，随时随地掀起裙子就能搞，撕起来也带感”  
史蒂夫穿了一身cos爱丽丝的小裙子，是真的，小，裙子。  
上身被他的肌肉绷的超紧不说，本来应该到膝盖的裙子堪堪遮到大腿根，动作稍大一点就会露出内裤。  
“下一次吧宝贝。我可不想在你这么色急的晚上让你穿上这身”  
“怕你把持不住？”  
“怕你受不了……”  
史蒂夫在他的胸口亲了一下，抱着他翻了个身让他趴在床上，拍拍他的屁股示意他去安抚一下被冷落的托尔。  
贾维斯翘着屁股让史蒂夫可以操得更深，干脆的钻进了托尔过长的裙摆里。  
他将托尔的龟头含入口中吸吮，即使他试过很多次也没办法适应托尔的尺寸，更不要说整个含下去，最高的一次记录是吞下去了三分之二，虽然之后他就开始干呕个不停。  
他细细的舔舐着这根巨大的阴茎，从沉甸甸的囊袋到柱身上狰狞的青筋再到龟头前段的缝隙和马眼溢出的前液，他近乎贪婪的贪图着这根阳物，像是膜拜一般亲吻舔舐它。

贾维斯的上半身被黑色的裙摆遮住，只有白皙的长腿和被撞的通红的屁股露在外面被操干，这个场景色情的让人无法直视，史蒂夫的呼吸越来越紊乱，捏着贾维斯腰的手不禁更用力的固定住他。  
他在蜜穴间抽插的速度越来越快，肉体碰撞的声音和交合处的水声回荡在房间里。贾维斯再也无法维持动作，被操得只能瘫在托尔大腿上大声呻吟，裙内稀薄的空气让他感到窒息却也更加兴奋，他感觉托尔微微捏住了他的脖子让他的呼吸更加受阻，托尔的性器不时拍在他的脸上让他有了一种自己在被凌辱的错觉。下身的操干越发猛烈，一下下撞在他的前列腺附近让他整个腰都酸软了，他毫无办法，只能被钉在床上在两个人的侵犯下喷出了第二波精液。

托尔将还在失神的贾维斯捞起来抱到怀里和史蒂夫调换了位置，他们一起侧躺在床上，托尔背对着贾维斯将硬挺的阴茎塞入了贾维斯被操得外翻的嫩穴，尺寸的改变让贾维斯轻轻哼了一声，但还是乖乖瘫软着给他操。  
史蒂夫躺在贾维斯前面凑上去和他接吻，一边握住自己还硬着的阴茎和贾维斯已经疲软的阴茎摩擦。  
“……你还没射？”  
贾维斯在和他接吻的间隙轻轻说着，也把手伸下去帮史蒂夫。  
“你今天太敏感了”  
言下之意就是你太快了。  
贾维斯挑了挑眉，手放开了史蒂夫的阴茎顺着他的鼠蹊滑上了他的腹部，在他的腹肌上或轻或重的画着圈。  
史蒂夫低低的呻吟着，加快了手上撸动的速度，贾维斯的不应期也过去了，他感觉自己又有点硬了，便拉着身后的托尔和他接吻同时收紧了后穴示意他可以动了。

托尔缓缓摆动着腰部在贾维斯体内深处戳弄，他一手抬起了贾维斯上边的腿方便自己的进入，带着茧子的粗糙大手在细嫩的大腿上抚摸。贾维斯的身体快化成一滩春水了，他软软的接受着前后两个人的侵犯同时和托尔接着吻。  
“噗”  
吃到了托尔散在耳边的碎发的贾维斯不禁笑了出来，撑着起来想要够史蒂夫的头，却被托尔散开在他身下的裙摆拌了一下又跌了回去，他看了托尔一眼，托尔立刻将裙摆整个撕下来丢到了床下。贾维斯满意的又爬起来，将手伸到史蒂夫头上摘下了他的爱丽丝风小蝴蝶结夹子，把托尔的刘海撩到头顶夹了起来。  
没想到这个东西在自己头顶的史蒂夫和没想到这个东西会出现在自己头顶的托尔一瞬间陷入了沉默。  
“别这样，这真的挺可爱的”  
贾维斯安抚的抓住史蒂夫的手腕手指在上面轻轻滑动，同时亲吻着托尔的胡渣。  
“……”  
史蒂夫对此不予置评，在贾维斯的锁骨上啃咬。

托尔握着贾维斯的腰改变了抽送的角度，缓慢且大幅度的进出着。  
感觉自己肚子被填满的贾维斯有些庆幸刚才没有吃什么东西，他随着托尔的动作深呼吸着，尽量不让自己因为他的动作而尖叫出来。  
托尔的手抚上了他和史蒂夫贴在一起的阴茎，大手将两个人的东西外加手全都裹了进去。  
贾维斯不自觉的摆动着下身，不知想要挣脱还是想要更多，史蒂夫也放松的躺了下去让托尔动。  
“我可没想伺候你们两个，你们商量一下决定一个能撒手不干的人吧”  
托尔在史蒂夫的胯骨上掐了一把，很显然已经自己决定了这个能休息的人是谁。  
贾维斯从鼻腔里发出软乎乎的笑声，把脸埋进史蒂夫的颈窝里装傻。

史蒂夫在他的屁股上轻拍了一下  
“现在知道撒娇了？”  
“嗯……药效过去了……”  
“你刚才急起来的样子真像托尼”  
“他从某种意义上来说是我daddy……我会像他也不奇怪……”  
“……你会叫他daddy吗？你知道，在这种时候”  
“嗯……偶尔……”  
贾维斯的声音渐渐微弱直到完全消失，他的呼吸轻浅而又平稳的拂在史蒂夫的脖子上，胸膛小小的起伏着。  
“……贾维斯？”  
一个贾维斯不说话。  
托尔和史蒂夫两脸懵逼。  
“他……睡着了……”  
“嗯……”  
到底是誰决定要在他回来的当天晚上举办变装派对的？真是个愚蠢的决定！

 

END.


	6. Chapter 6

“咳，不需要我帮你看一看条款吗？说不定是霸王条款，谁知道那帮黑恶势力会让你签下什么”  
托尼悄悄出现在贾维斯身后，陪着他在大厦里瞎逛。  
“请您放心，我是不会让自己吃亏的……您现在有空吗？”  
“当然！”  
“我想班纳博士很需要您”  
贾维斯挑起下巴指向远处猫着背打着哈欠的博士，博士见状对他挥了挥拿着咖啡的手。  
“……我以为你也需要我”  
“哦班纳博士比较紧急”  
贾维斯对他摊了摊手

“托尼你去吧，这里有我们”  
史蒂夫和巴基两位风一样的男子大步走了过来，两个高大威猛的超级士兵和两个小只的技术宅面对面的站在一起，不知为何让贾维斯想起了昭和男儿vs平成废宅的画面。  
他强忍着笑意，把鼓着脸的平成废宅托尼哄走了。  
“你要在这里参观一下吗？”  
“如果可以的话当然”  
贾维斯在两人的带领下在他一直仰望却从没来过的高层逛了一圈，期间一直是史蒂夫在解说，当然对于很多高科技他也是一知半解，反倒是贾维斯在向他解释。巴基在旁边一直没怎么说过话，看上去沉默寡言的样子，但是贾维斯觉得他意外的不是这种冷酷角色，只是因为他对这里也不了解所以说不出话来而已，那个憋得通红的耳朵就是证据。

他们一起吃了午饭，期间遇见了托尔。这位行走的荷尔蒙集合体英俊又爽朗，和贾维斯之间的气氛好的让史蒂夫和巴基一点都不好了。  
到了下午游戏监控系统调试完成了，特制的透明游戏舱和各式各样的电线连接着监视设备，贾维斯躺在游戏舱的中央，四周一片白色，研究员们在高层透过玻璃看着他，简直像是动画里从小被抓走研究的凄惨主人公一样。  
他看了一下游戏舱，意外的发现手的位置有一个缺口，他奇怪的把手从里面伸出去，另一只手握住了他的手，是巴基。  
他奇怪的看着那只不是机械臂的手紧握着他，玩笑似的开口  
“是为了在我被洗脑时把我的胳膊拽下来以保持清醒吗？那用另一只手可能更方便一点”  
“只是为了让你在产生害怕情绪时更好的安抚你，提醒你这是虚拟的景象而已，用不是机械臂的那只手比较方便，否则可能就不是轻轻捏你一下那么简单了”  
音响里传来的声音语气不善，贾维斯不认识这个说话的人，但也看得出他脸上不屑的神色。  
也不是所有人都很友好啊，贾维斯挑了挑眉。

“如果害怕就抓紧我”  
巴基坐在他身边的躺椅上对他说，他的腿一边盘在椅子上，另一边耷拉在椅边无意识的摇晃，看上去有些放荡不羁。  
贾维斯顺着他的手看到他的脸，巴基对他小小的微笑了一下，让贾维斯想到博物馆留下的影像里的巴基的样子。  
和游戏里的冬日战士很不一样。  
他回给巴基一个微笑，闭上了眼睛。

 

游戏连接上后主人公还在电脑前，贾维斯退出电脑界面后环视了一下四周。  
他试着动了动手脚，游戏舱的体验效果真不愧是宣称真实度接近百分之百，他感觉自己的汗毛都因为这个诡异的场景炸了起来，他抓着巴基的手紧了紧，感觉到巴基用力回握了他一下，稍微安心了点。

他在研究室里摸索了一圈，看到一个关闭的门，他转了转门把手  
「门像是与空间连接在一起一样纹丝不动」  
和之前的提示不一样，没有说被锁上，这是扇打不开的门？  
贾维斯观察了一下，发现门的中间其实是玻璃做的，只不过积上了一层厚厚的灰看不清里面的东西。他试着瞄准玻璃的部位点击操作

「这好像是玻璃……」  
主角用手在窗户上擦了几下，勉强的露出了一点干净的部分。  
他再次点击玻璃，主角将脸凑了上去，眼睛贴在玻璃上。借着微弱的光线隐约可以看到里面的样子，有几个巨大的机械棺材一样的东西伫立在里面，但再多的就看不清了。  
贾维斯歪了歪头从门前退开，又回到电脑前，这次他点了第二个图标。

「实验报告1

实验对象:2人  
皆有不良反应，实验对象A在接种后当场死亡。实验对象B在接种后5个小时内不停出现心悸，全身疼痛，记忆混乱，身体部分透明化等现象，5小时后死亡  
实验结果:失败」

还真是一份简单粗暴的实验报告。  
贾维斯又点击了一下鼠标，画面翻了个页

「实验报告6

实验对象:8人  
其中4人当场死亡，两人在接种后存活了24小时，一人在接种48小时后出现幻觉，引发暴动被击杀，另一人于接种50小时后与载体兼容失败，死亡。  
由此可见，β plan对CRC病毒改良成效非常明显，适配者比例大大增加，成功率也显著上升，相较α plan来说明显是更合适的改善方法」

 

病毒？载体？兼容？  
贾维斯不是学医的，对这方面还真不太了解，看到这几个词只能让他想到计算机方面的东西。  
不过这中间一下就跳了5个实验，而且已经从α plan到了β plan，看来这个技术革新的很快啊，可是50％的当场死亡率和为0的生还率，真的能叫做成功吗？

「实验报告12

今天是值得纪念的一天！我们的CRC病毒接种实验，终于出现了第一个成功品！G培养皿里的病毒由于实验员的误操作出现了变异，在接种后实验对象表现的极为痛苦，然而在12小时后他与载体的融合率就达到了96%，在14小时后彻底数据化，并且与载体完美融合，新的人类诞生了！  
我们已经掌握了使病毒变异的方法，需要更多的研究经费，α plan的研究效率远远低于我们，为什么您不给我们更多的关注呢？」

数据化？新的人类？  
贾维斯看着这几个词目瞪口呆，希望这是什么医学术语，而不是他想的那样。  
将全人类数据化？  
幸好九头蛇也就只是在游戏里这么想想，现实中……  
哦天哪，不，别。  
贾维斯正想要退出游戏，巴基拉着他的手动了一下，他听到模糊的声音  
“继续，贾维斯，继续游戏”  
隔着游戏舱他分辨不出是谁的声音，但是他安静的听从了这个指示。

 

之前失踪的人，是被数据化了吗？  
被植入在游戏里的病毒？  
洗脑和病毒一体化，将游戏人洗脑成同伴，再将其数据化。  
之前提到了载体，难道人类数据化后会被放在什么载体里，但是还可以作为数据体自由行动？  
这样洗脑就说的通了。  
九头蛇想干什么？攻占世界的网络？再制造一次奥创危机？可是数据化人类这个步骤有什么必要呢？

 

不得不说，如果九头蛇就这样把自己的计划做成游戏推出给玩家，玩家们每个人都知道九头蛇的计划并且因为游戏内容对九头蛇深恶痛绝，但没有人当真只是当做一个游戏，于此同时被选中的玩家却正成为计划的牺牲品……  
贾维斯微不可闻的叹了口气，脑袋像是高速运转的机器一样分析着现状。  
只有被选中的玩家被数据化了，是因为适配性的问题？那么是不是所有玩过游戏的人都中了病毒，只是他们还没有发作？  
九头蛇能控制谁的病毒发作吗？如果像游戏里那样这个病毒经过了那些调试过程，也就是说已经有大量的人因此牺牲了，多数是那些流浪汉或无牵无挂，消失也引不起重视的人，现在这个病毒改良到什么程度了？感染者当场死亡的几率……

 

贾维斯摸了摸自己的胸口。

报告中写到最快的人融合只用了14小时，但是伴随着极大的痛苦，目前看来并没有人提到玩游戏后出现严重的身体不适，有可能是改良后增加融合时长缓解了副作用，病毒缓慢的侵蚀着他的身体……  
难怪前一段时间他总觉得自己不太正常，原来他是真的不太正常。  
贾维斯深深的吐了一口气，继续游戏。

 

实验报告结束了。  
看来他们看到的是实行β plan的实验室，而另一个小组在进行α plan，但是成效没有β明显，所以这个小组的人不满并且想要更多经费。  
报告提到至少有一个人成功数据化了。那么他现在在哪？可能被九头蛇带走好好的保存起来了吧。  
贾维斯点开了第三个图标。

「1月5日 晴

实验的进展很快，不久之后我们就能突破最大的难关了！连天气都在祝福我们一般，下了几天的暴风雪终于停了。  
不过天晴了他们反而不太高兴，他们似乎不喜欢阳光，一个个都不愿意出去了。不过管他呢，晴天万岁！」

在研究室的电脑里写日记，还有这种操作？  
好吧就是有这种操作了。  
他们，是其他的研究员？

 

「2月3日 阴 大雪

这个鬼地方一年四季都下雪吗？哦我在说什么呢这里哪有四季，每天都是冬天才对。  
实验也不太顺利，Jupiter产生了反叛意识，这可不好，我们对他进行了二次洗脑，情况总算是稳定了。  
α还是没什么进展，他们为什么还能继续研究下去呢，真不懂上头那帮人在想什么。说到底，一群根本就不懂得研究的人却要对着真正研究的人指手画脚，不觉得太不公平了吗？」

Jupiter，是实验成功的对象之一吧。

 

「3月16日

太过分了，怎么会这样！是因为我们太心急了吗？可恶可恶可恶！」

天气没有了。  
是太着急了吗？好像发生了什么大事。

 

「3月20日 小雪

这是一场盛宴。  
你是不会懂的吧。  
这本来就是研发的目的啊！」

 

「3月22日 

对不起对不起对不起，都是我的错……大家会变成这样，都是我的错，对不起对不起对不起……  
我后悔了，父亲，您听到了吗，我后悔了！  
您听不到了，而这都怪我。  
我被困在这里已经整整五天了，没有任何食物的储备，外面都是怪物横行，我最后的力气可能会用来记录下我死亡的痛苦吧……  
还是说……不，那样如果失败了，我宁可去死！」

嗯？  
这和上面一篇日记完全不是一个画风，还有别人在这个电脑上写日记吗？  
而且如果这个人被困在这里外面都是怪物，就算另一个人是一个疯狂的科学家也没办法混在怪物里从这里出去再回来吧？  
毕竟他说他已经在这里困了五天了，上一篇日记看日期只是在两天前，但是却有天气记录，而且语气也很有余裕。  
而这场怪物暴动在他抱怨之后不久就发生了，当时发生了什么呢？

日记到这里就结束了。  
两个（暂且说是两个吧，其实可能有更多也说不定）疯狂科学家的日记。  
研发就是为了暴动？这个科学家是对这里有什么不满故意想要毁掉这里吗？那么他怎么确定自己能不受伤害呢？他和怪物有什么约定？还是他本身就是怪物，为了发扬自身的种族发起了这个研究？  
另一个恐怕就是房子主人的儿子了。

之前提到过有钱人有一个儿子，如果说他的儿子便是这里的研究员，那么他为了儿子留下来倒也不奇怪。  
那那个一楼的卧室原来就是有钱人儿子的房间？  
不愧是赞助商的儿子，待遇就是不一样，能拥有单独的豪华卧室。  
说起来目前只见到了一个卧室，其他人包括有钱人都住在哪里？  
按照这个日记的描述，这时候有钱人八成已经死了吧，可能是被怪物所杀。  
这个日记最后的内容……他该不会是想……

贾维斯退出电脑界面，随手查看了一下自己的所持道具栏，现在手上的道具有:日记的碎片1、九头蛇的徽章（啊名字变了）、钥匙、药水x2、卡片、沾着血的菜刀、谜一样的纸条

还有四个没有用过的道具，九头蛇的徽章看上去不像是个能实际用的道具，应该是个剧情道具，那么就是钥匙，卡片和菜刀能在推理或者战斗中有用啊……  
贾维斯点了一下卡片  
「一张异常薄的卡片」  
大图是一张什么都看不出来的红色卡片，好像有点半透明？

贾维斯转身习惯性的戳了一下冬兵  
「……Jupiter」  
「？」  
「我见过他」  
冬兵有些痛苦的扶住了额头  
「他是第一个成功的bugoid」  
「Bugoid？」  
「大概是这里的人研究的超级士兵，我猜」  
「你见过他？」  
「是的，我曾经在这里待过一段时间，Jupiter曾经发生过一次暴走，他们让我和其他几个人到这里来帮忙」  
「只有他一个人，却要好几个你这样的士兵来镇压吗？」  
「Bugoid比较特殊，我也不了解这里的研究的详细信息，他们只是叫我们来保护研究人员而已」  
「……你说过这里的主人是你的旧友」  
「是的。其实我也不太清楚，他…认识我，还给我看了一些照片，但是我并不记得他，而且，那些照片上有另一个人……我和他……」  
冬兵好像陷入了回忆，他眯着眼睛盯着地面，不再说话。

对了，冬兵不记得了啊。  
那张照片上的冬兵不是现在这样子的，而是他变成冬兵之前的模样，也就是詹姆斯巴恩斯中士的样子。  
那日记里的他呢？  
是詹姆斯喜欢的人吗？  
可是有钱人儿子在这里做研究员的话，冬兵应该也见过他才对，如果他们以前是朋友，两个人又是为什么都在这里，一个在做研究，一个却是被迫改造呢？  
看日记的记录，冬兵在逃出来流亡后也不时会恢复记忆，决定向“他”告白，即使知道他是这里的研究员之后？并且他还知道“他”没有死……

贾维斯再次点击冬兵，冬兵还沉浸在自己的世界里，没有回话。  
他操作着人物走出了研究室，沿着走廊来到了最后一扇门前。

「门锁好像生锈了」  
嗯？这个门也打不开？那他们是怎么从外面进到这里来的？也没有的别的入口了吧  
正当贾维斯诧异的时候，冬兵从后面默默的走了上来，只见他抓住门整个将门卸了下来  
「这个门坏了很久了，放在这里是为了阻止一些小动物跑进来」  
并没有成功阻止，汤姆和杰瑞都跑进来了。还是说汤姆和杰瑞其实是研究所养的？  
贾维斯歪了歪头，走了过去，看着冬兵又把门嵌回门框里。  
门外是一个上楼的楼梯，防止小动物进来，难道上面就是出口了？

贾维斯有些激动顺着长长的楼梯（真的很长）爬了上去，发现他到了——三楼。  
这不还是在建筑物里吗！  
贾维斯无语的掐了一下巴基的手，听到一声低低的吃痛声。  
他感觉巴基在他的掌心用手指轻轻画圈，微痒的感受让他忍不住弯起了嘴角。  
“请不要打情骂俏”  
这回贾维斯听出来了，是托尼的声音。

三楼一上去是两条路，一条通往正前方，一条通往右边，两边都见不到底。  
贾维斯犹豫了一下决定向前走，走了大概几步，左边右边同时出现了一扇门。  
男，男左女右……  
他推开了左边的门  
「小心！」  
他突然被从背后抱住，第一次感受到游戏舱的威力的贾维斯整个人抖了一下，然后他才看清眼前竟然是一个空的房间，地上有一个大洞黑漆漆的不知道通向哪里，要不是冬兵抓住了他他就掉下去了  
这是一个陷阱！

他冷静下来，确定房间里什么也没有，也没有可能从别的地方进来，就退出了房间。  
这次进了右边的门，是一间卧室，布置十分简洁，没有任何多余的装饰和家具，看上去一点生活气息也没有。  
唯一看上去多余的就是这个房间有三个门。  
贾维斯试着开了一下其中一个门，发现打开后是另一个几乎一模一样的卧室，同样也有三个门。  
贾维斯默默的退了回去。  
这里就是其他研究员住的地方吗？为什么要弄成这样的格局呢？

他在房间里搜索了一圈，都是普通的陈旧的家居，但是在床下发现了一个锤子。  
「仿妙尼缪尔造型的锤子，但是杀伤力绝对是真的」  
嗯……托尔没看到这里吧？  
贾维斯又试了另一扇门，发现门是打不开的，他只好进了先前那扇门。  
这位的房间与上一位微妙的不同在于他的床头放了一个球棒。  
每个人的房间里都要放一个凶器防身吗？看来形势的确是很严峻。  
这个房间没有什么新的发现，也是有一个门打不开，他从另一个门走出去，又是一个相似的房间，还是三个门。  
贾维斯深深的吐了一口气。  
他不喜欢这种感觉，这个房间八成也有一个门是锁着的，这样的三门一锁不停切换场景的格局很可能意味着一件事——追逐战。

好吧，看来这里果然不止有一个怪物。  
冬兵很可能又会因为什么原因被从他身边支开了。  
他如果没猜错，这个楼层很有可能是正方形的，外面一圈走廊裹着中间四个房间。  
他试着开了最后一个房间所在的方向的门，却发现这个门是锁着的，而从另一个门出去就是走廊了。  
贾维斯的头疼。非常疼。  
这个走廊进入后会转换视角，每一截看上去都是一样的，唯一能当做标志的只有上来的楼梯，更何况每个房间都长得十分相似，并且有一个门锁着，怪物突然冒出来一慌乱根本分不清自己在哪里，一进房间却开了错的门简直就是和已经死了没有区别，是一个非常考验记忆力和方位感的地方。  
所幸这两个方面他都不错，但他还是觉得这里恶心的不行。

他先回到那个房间里，在里面搜索了一番，从床头的抽屉里翻出了一个手电筒。  
他又绕路从走廊走到最后一个房间，这次这位在柜子里藏了一把小刀，和球棒一样都是不能入手的，但是小刀下面压了一张纸条。

 

「X月X日

大家都消失了。  
不应该是这样的……当初的我在想什么？为什么会加入这里呢？我已经不记得了，什么都不记得了……  
很快连我自己的存在也会不记得吧……  
为什么不是你！为什么不是你消失了！明明你才是这一切的罪魁祸首！  
啊……

 

吵死了。」

「得到日记的碎片2」

？  
这是……那个儿子的日记？  
最后一句是……别人写的吗？这是什么，交换日记？  
他和另一个在电脑上写日记的人都活了下来，另一个人不知为何可以和怪物相处，而儿子马上就要死了，在抱怨……吗？  
另一个人也是研究员吧，难道是研究的时候加入了什么控制程序吗？  
嗯……

贾维斯随手点了一下冬兵  
年轻人，你掉的是这把金小刀还是银小刀？  
「已经很晚了……」  
「嗯？是吗？」  
「嗯」  
冬兵默默的走了出去，指了指墙上的窗户。  
窗户？这里有窗户？是在地上了吗？  
所以才会有小动物啊……  
「是吗，那我们先下去吧」

这个窗户也可以用来做判别走廊的依据啊，刚才第三个房间出去对面好像有个门？  
贾维斯想回去确认一下，主角却马上又走了回来。  
「一直往右走马上就可以到楼梯了，先下去吧」  
他只好先下到了一楼。

 

「你还是在这里守夜？」  
「嗯」  
冬兵燃起了炉火，默默的坐在壁炉前。  
「一起睡吧」  
「……嗯？」  
「我说，一起睡吧。怪物不是已经死了吗？昨天你已经很困了吧。一起在床上睡吧，虽然挤了点」  
冬兵好像是被这个提议所震惊，愣愣的看着他，贾维斯能看到他蓝灰色的瞳孔微微收缩。  
「我们对这里还有得探索呢，你也没办法从这里离开吧？你知道我不是指这个建筑。我们得找到逃出去的方法，在这之前首先要确保我们的身心都没有被摧毁，所以……」  
他拍了拍床边，贾维斯的手感受到了微硬的粗糙的触感。  
冬兵犹豫了一下，缓缓走到主角身边坐了下来。  
「晚安」  
主角躺在床上，姿势和贾维斯的完全重叠，闭上了眼睛。  
「晚安」  
贾维斯感受到额头上轻轻的接触瞪大了眼睛，但是主角没有睁眼，所以他只在黑暗中听到身边悉悉索索的声音，然后一切归于寂静。


End file.
